My Protector
by Arwennicole
Summary: Calling two vampires mom and dad, Bella knows she's different. Yet when a new coven moves to town and one seems familiar to her somehow... She finds out just how different she really is.
1. Chapter 1

My Protector

By

Nicole

**Summary: _Calling two vampires mom and dad, Bella knows she's different. Yet when a new coven moves to town and one seems familiar to her somehow... She finds out just how different she really is._**

My Protector

Chapter 1: The Rescue

In Phoenix, a young girl around two was sitting up in her bed looking through her picture book, waiting for her mom to come up and tuck her in. She got up when she heard something fall over. She grabbed her teddy bear and stood at the top of the stairs. "How did you get into my house?" She heard her mother demand. She heard heavy footsteps heading towards the stairs. "You stay away from my daughter!" Renee snapped. She heard her mother trying to tackle the man, but then her mother let out a scream followed by a huge crack.

"MAMA!" Bella shouted.

She saw a pair of red eyes and she let out a scream, running away. "Get back here you little brat!" He snapped. Bella hid in a closet when she heard a window break, clutching her teddy bear close to her chest.

"Where is she?!" She heard a voice exclaim.

"The closet," a feminine voice answered.

Bella let out a scream when the door flew open, but instead of a pair of red eyes, a pair of caramel eyes were looking at her. "Come here, you're okay," the person told her. Bella held her arms open and her rescuer scooped her up into his strong, cold arms and ran to a window. She could smell the smoke and felt the heat of the fire. "GET OUT!" He shouted.

"Edward are you crazy?!" Another voice exclaimed.

"I'll be fine!" Her rescuer answered.

He held her close as she heard the sound of the stairs under his feet and clung to him when he suddenly jumped.

**(Outside)**

Alice stood there in disbelief when she saw the house engulfed in flames. The front door was kicked open and Edward ran out with the crying toddler in his arms. "Go, go before the cops get here," he insisted. Alice nodded as they jumped up on the fire escape before jumping up on the roof. Edward had the girl hold on tight as he jumped from roof to roof to get back home.

**(Home)**

Edward had tried to put the little girl down, but she was clinging to him like a lifeline. "What happened to the house?" Carlisle asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"There was hardly anything left when we escaped. I almost couldn't get out," Edward replied.

He rubbed her back soothingly trying to get her to stop crying. "Are you 100% sure that no one saw you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Edward replied.

Alice nodded her head in agreement. "No one saw us," she agreed. Esme looked at the toddler to see her half asleep against Edward's shoulder.

"What are we going to do about her?" Esme asked, pushing the hair out of her face.

"I need to check her to see if she's okay, but we can't let her go to her father, because the tracker will most likely be watching for her to arrive there," Carlisle replied.

"Rosalie and Emmett will take her," Alice informed.

Rosalie was stunned. "What?" She asked.

"You and Emmett will take her and go into hiding. It'll be easier for two of us to take care of her than a whole coven," Alice replied.

Edward sighed as he tried to set the toddler down again, but she continued to cling to him. "Let's give her a few days to get over the shock of everything. While she's resting we can figure out the rest of this plan," Carlisle informed. The family nodded in agreement.

As Edward paced the room with the little girl in his arms, he was listening to Carlisle go over the plan again. "You three will be going by McCarty," he informed. Emmett and Rosalie nodded in agreement. "You will have to keep an eye out just in case that tracker tries to come back again, which he might because Bella's seen him," he informed.

"Right," Emmett agreed.

"She's in safe hands that's for sure," Rosalie answered.

Carlisle looked over at Edward to see him concentrating more on the little girl than the conversation at hand. "Edward…" he started.

"I heard you," he called to Carlisle.

Carlisle shook his head lightly and looked at Rosalie and Emmett. "Stay safe, remember to…" he started.

"Keep a low profile, hey this is me you're talking to," Emmett answered.

"Exactly why I'm worried," Carlisle told him.

"Don't worry Carlisle, we'll be safe. You've taught us everything we need to know," Rosalie answered.

Carlisle placed his hand on her knee. "You guys just be careful," he told them.

"We will," Emmett answered, wrapping his arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"Where will you guys go?" Esme asked.

"Go over the border into Canada," Emmett replied.

"We'll stay there for a few years just like usual then find the next place to stay like usual," Rosalie informed.

Carlisle nodded. He knew he taught his children well on how long they could stay in a town. "Remember…" he started.

"The younger we pretend to be, the longer we can stay," Emmett finished.

Edward sighed as he stood at the window, rubbing the sleeping girl's back. "They'll take care of you. Emmett might act like a big kid, but he's a good protector too," he told her. He closed his eyes before looking out into the forest. "And Rosalie's got the motherly instincts that she'll need to take care of you. She'll take good care of you. They both will. I just wish I could go with you," he whispered.


	2. Have to Say Goodbye

Chapter 2: Have to Say Goodbye

Edward was standing outside with Bella sitting on his hip. She had a grip on his over shirt while everyone was putting the stuff into the back of Emmett's Jeep. "Did we remember all of the clothes we bought her?" Alice asked.

"Alice, you bought enough clothes that we could dress three two-year-olds," Emmett answered.

"Three or thirty-three?" Edward quipped.

Alice gave him a glare. Bella gave him a quizzical look. "Don't worry, you're lucky Bella, you won't have to get to know Alice," he told her.

"Hey, you never know," Alice answered.

"Edward, her car seat is all set," Rosalie informed.

"Hey babe, you're going to put her in that deathtrap right?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "No, your driving is a deathtrap," she replied.

"Hey my driving isn't as bad as Edward's," he insisted.

"Yeah, but now we have a child with us, don't try to fly over bumps now," she answered.

"Why not? She might like it," he told her.

Rosalie sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I swear I married a child and not a man," she answered. Emmett grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You love me," he told her.

"Only because I have to," she answered.

He gave her a small glare and Rosalie swatted his arm. "Emmett, be good I'm serious," she told him.

"Fine, fine, party pooper," he muttered.

Rosalie walked over to Bella. "Okay, I think we can take it from here," she informed.

"Alright," he answered.

She went to take Bella from his arms when she backed up. "She's been like this the last three days," Edward told her. He sighed as he lifted her up and tried to hand her over when she gripped his shirt, whimpering. "Bella, you have to let go," Edward told her.

"No," she answered.

"Edward, just take off the shirt," Carlisle told him.

Edward sighed as he slipped off the over shirt, letting the toddler take it. "You might as well give her the second one! There's nothing to match that one," Alice whined.

"Does it matter?" Edward asked.

"Yes now take it off," Alice replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Jazz, remind me to kill your wife later," Edward told him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Jasper answered with a grin.

Edward let out a sigh as he pulled off the other shirt, handing it to Bella, who was inconsolably crying. Edward walked over and squatted down to Bella's level. "Hey, Bella, maybe we'll see each other again okay?" he asked, wiping the tears from her face. She sniffled, tears falling down her face. Edward sighed, kissing her forehead. "Maybe someday," he whispered, stroking her hair. He hugged Rosalie while being careful with Bella. "Take care of her Rose and take care of yourself," he told her.

"Don't worry," she answered.

He shook Emmett's hand with a grin. "Eddie, get a shirt on," Emmett quipped.

"Shut up," Edward answered.

Emmett started laughing. "Take care of yourself," Edward told him.

"Will do," he answered.

Edward ran back upstairs and pulled on another shirt. He walked over to the window and watched as Emmett and Rosalie drove off with Bella. He let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jasper finally looked over at his wife to see her eyes glazed over. "Ali? Are you okay darlin?" he asked her. Alice shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

She watched the jeep drive off into the distance. "I'm fine," she repeated.


	3. a new Home

Chapter 3: New Home

Rosalie got out of the car and opened the door to Bella's seat, finding the toddler fast asleep with the two shirts still in her arms. "She's exhausted," she murmured.

"Do you blame her? The kid probably saw that tracker kill her mom," Emmett answered.

She let out a sigh as she picked her up and carried her into the house. Bella shifted slightly, but stayed asleep. "Emmett, could you get her bed set up so I can get her into bed?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

"Quietly," she put in.  
"I know," he answered.

Rosalie walked around, rubbing the toddler's back soothingly, humming softly. She couldn't help but smile, this was as close to being a mom she was going to get.

Emmett came down after awhile. "The bed's ready," he informed. She nodded and carried Bella upstairs.

**(Later that Night)**

Bella woke up from a nightmare, tears falling down her face. She got up from her bed and went downstairs.

She ran into the living room tears spilling down her face. "Bella what's wrong?" Rosalie asked. The toddler started crying and Rosalie picked her up. "Bella what is it? Did you have a bad dream?" She asked. Bella clung to her sobbing.

"How do we make her stop?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, she won't talk so we can't find out what's wrong," Rosalie replied.

"Where is that shirt?" He asked.

"Emmett don't give her that!" Rosalie answered.

"It's the only thing that made her stop crying before," Emmett told her.

He handed Bella the shirt and she immediately stopped crying. "Have you ever heard of a security blanket Rose?" he asked as he took Bella into his arms. Bella calmed down and closed her eyes, resting her head on Emmett's shoulder as she started drifting off to sleep. "Rosalie, she's only two, you can't just snatch something like that from her," he told her. Rosalie let out a sigh.

"She needs to hold something else than a shirt," she answered.

**(Cullen House)**

Edward sat there looking at Alice as if she were insane. "Please tell me this is a mean practical joke," he insisted.

"Sorry Edward, hold the teddy bear," Alice answered holding up a bear.

"I don't think so," he told her walking by her.

"You know you want to," she answered going after him.

"Alice stay away from me," he told her.

She was standing in front of him and he let out a growl. "Why do I have to hold the stupid thing? Just give it to her," he insisted.

"She likes you, Edward, she took your shirts because they smell like YOU now hold the bear!" She demanded.

"I don't want to," he answered jumping over the railing to get away from her.

"Edward don't you break my house," Esme scolded.

"Esme make her stop!" He exclaimed like a child.

She waved the teddy bear in front of him. "Hold the teddy bear Edward, it'll make Bella happy," she told him.

"Edward, just hold the bear. It'll make her stop," Esme put in.

"I won't drag you shopping for the next month," Alice informed.  
"Two months because I'm holding a stuffed animal and knowing you, you'll get a picture of me with it and blackmail me with it sometime down the road," he answered.

"A month in a half. No picture, can't promise about the blackmailing," she told him.

Edward sighed. "Fine, give me the bear," he muttered. He grabbed the bear and went upstairs to his room. He closed and locked the door behind him to keep Alice and everyone else out.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Bella was napping when Rosalie snuck in and took the shirt, quickly putting the bear next to her. Bella wrapped her arm around the teddy bear and a small smile appeared on the toddler's face.


	4. Years Gone By

Chapter 4: Years Gone By

Bella came downstairs to find Emmett and Rosalie getting ready for the last day of school before they took off again. "Did you sleep well Bella?" Rosalie asked as she put her scarf on.

"Yeah thanks," she replied.

Emmett tossed her an apple. "Here, eat something," he told her.

"Thanks, dad," she answered.

"Come on we're going to be late," Rosalie told them as they left.

**(School)**

Bella pulled on her backpack as they got out of the car. "Well here we are, last day of school," Emmett commented, messing up Bella's hair.

"Dad stop," she muttered.

Emmett chuckled as they walked into the school.

**(Cafeteria)**

Bella was at the salad bar as she glanced over at the table she usually sat at with her parents. She could hear the kids whispering. It was the usual, it was odd to see a girl hanging around the two people she had to pretend were her sister and her sister's boyfriend. However, her mind wasn't on the usual rumors, her mind was on the weird dream she had the night before.

She pulled her favorite, old over shirt more around her body as she walked over to her table. "Bella, I really wish you wouldn't wear that old thing," Rosalie insisted.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"It's old," Rosalie answered.

"It's comfortable," she insisted.

"Babe, let it go," Emmett told his wife.

Rosalie let out a sigh as she tapped the tabletop. "You okay mom? You're a little more on edge than usual," Bella commented quietly.

"I'm fine," Rosalie answered.

Bella stared down at her food, playing with it while they were whispering too quietly for her to hear. She notice the anger showing in Emmett's eyes and Rosalie immediately stopped talking staring at her untouched tray. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Do you have your stuff ready?" Emmett asked.

"As usual," Bella replied.

They nodded and she noticed they kept glancing out the cafeteria windows. "Mom, dad, I'm not three you don't have to keep lying to me, what's going on?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry about it, Bella, let it go," Emmett answered.

Bella let the subject drop, she knew she wasn't going to get anything else out of them.

**(After Graduation)**

Rosalie sighed, taking off her cap and gown. "Add that to the collection," she commented.

"We have to get going," Emmett informed.

"Bella are you ready?" Rosalie called up the stairs.

"Getting the rest of my stuff!" Bella answered.

Rosalie looked at Emmett. "How close is he?" She asked.

"He hasn't found us yet," he replied.

She let out a sigh. "I thought we were smarter than this? This is what Carlisle was afraid of happening," she told him.

"Rosie, he's still far off. I just checked," he answered.

Rosalie closed her eyes before Bella came down the stairs. "Okay, I'm ready," she informed.

"Alright let's go," Emmett answered.

She nodded and they got their things into the jeep before getting in. "Dammit," Emmett hissed as he suddenly stopped.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett looked at Bella. "Give me your hat," he told her.

"My hat?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

She handed it to him and Emmett got out of the car. In the blink of an eye he was gone and back. "Let's go," he told them. They nodded and Emmett sped off.

Bella sighed as she sat in the backseat of the jeep, putting her ear buds in and listened to her iPod. Another move. They stayed at least three years in one place before moving again. She tapped on the door, closing her eyes as she started to drift off to sleep.

**(Dream)**

_**Bella whimpered as she gripped her rescuer's shirt. "Just hold on Bella I'll get you out," a velvety voice assured her. She started coughing from the smoke, but he covered her face with his shirt. "Don't breathe it in, hold on tight," he told her. She let out a shriek when she suddenly heard the door bust open.**_

**(End Dream)**

Bella woke up with a gasp. Rosalie looked over at her. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine," she replied.

She took her ear buds out and looked outside. "Where are we?" She asked.

"We're halfway to Forks, Washington," Emmett replied.  
"Haven't heard of that town before," she commented.

Emmett grinned slightly. "We haven't been to Forks for years," he replied.

"Why not?" Bella asked.  
"The Native American tribe who live there, the Quileutes, don't like us at all," Rosalie replied.

"They know what we are, Bella and they're werewolves. We made a treaty with them years ago. Many, many years ago. We can't touch a human and we stay off their lands, then they won't reveal what we are," Emmett explained.

Bella sat back in her seat. "Me living with you guys won't break the treaty will it?" She asked.

"Not as long as we don't drink your blood or something," Emmett replied.

Bella smiled slightly and turned on her iPod again.


	5. Treaty Line

Chapter 5: The Treaty Line

Bella got out of the car and looked at the new house she was living in with her parents. Vampires or not they were her parents, the only parents she had ever known. In the privacy of their home or when they were out of earshot of everyone else she called them 'mom' and 'dad'. If they were in front of everyone else, she called them by their names. They took care of her and she did feel lucky, not just because they drank animal blood instead of human, but the fact that they were taking care of her.

Bella moved upstairs, exploring the new house. She walked down the hallway to the room with the better view of the forest. She looked around and opened up the window that was there. "How do you like it?" Emmett asked. She turned around.

"It's neat," she replied.

Emmett smiled. "Your mom's looking for you, she wants to show you the treaty line," he informed.

"Okay," Bella replied.

She walked downstairs to see Rosalie there waiting. "Come on," she told her. Bella nodded and followed her out of the house.

They walked through the forest, Rosalie keeping a close eye on everything. "The treaty line is here," Rosalie informed. She looked over at Bella. "Please don't cross it," she murmured.

"I won't," Bella answered.

Ever since she was a kid, Emmett and Rosalie were very protective of her, hardly let her out of their sight.

They walked back to the house and Bella sat down on the couch. "Mom…can I talk to you and dad?" She asked.

"Sure," Rosalie replied.

Emmett and Rosalie sat down and Bella let out a sigh. "Um…what's going to happen when I graduate high school?" she asked. Emmett and Rosalie glanced at each other, they never really thought of that part. "It's not like the last…fifteen years haven't been great which they have been…but I just want to know…what happens after I graduate," she told them. Emmett rested his arm on the back of the couch he and Rosalie were sitting on, both seemed to be deep in thought.

"We'll let you move on with your own life…but you have to know that we'll be keeping a close eye on you," Emmett informed.

"For how long?" Bella asked.

"Just to make sure everything is okay," Rosalie answered.

She nodded her head slowly. "Come on, we have some unpacking to do," he informed. She nodded and grabbed the rest of her stuff.

That night, Rosalie was downstairs after checking to see if Bella was asleep when she saw Emmett walking over to the window. "What?" she asked.

"Well I'll be damned," Emmett answered.

He opened up the front door. "Well aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes," he commented. Alice ran over and jumped on him.

"Emmett!" She exclaimed.

"Guys please keep your voices down. We don't sleep but we have a teenager upstairs who does," Rosalie answered.

"Boy glad to see some things haven't changed," Alice commented.

Esme laughed slightly before she walked over and hugged Emmett. "How are you?" She asked.

"Good, you guys haven't changed a bit," he quipped.

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"He's not coming," Esme replied.

"Well come in, come in," Emmett insisted, inviting the family inside.

Later on during the little reunion, Edward came in. "Well, didn't think you were showing up," Emmett commented.

"I was debating about it," he answered.

Emmett stood up and hugged him. "Welcome to Forks," Edward told him.

"How long have you guys been here?" Rosalie asked.

"Three years," Esme replied.

Edward looked towards the stairs. "Yeah Edward, she's up there," Rosalie told him.

"By the way, thanks for sending that teddy bear Eddie, she sure loved it," Emmett commented.

"Shut up," Edward muttered.

Edward took a pillow from the couch and threw it at him. Emmett rolled his eyes slightly with a huge grin on his face. "But she's okay right?" he asked.

"Edward, she's fine," Rosalie assured him.

"Just like we've been promising," Emmett put in.

Edward cleared his throat as he looked back towards the family. "At least she's safe," he answered. They nodded and they sat in silence for awhile before they started to catch up what they were doing over the last fifteen years.


	6. New Town

Chapter 6: New Town

Bella sighed as she walked downstairs, thankful that it was Saturday. "Mom! Dad! I'm heading out for a bit!" She called to them.

"Bella…" Rosalie started.

"I know, I know, stay away from the treaty line," she answered.

She grabbed her jacket and went towards the forest. She had to keep a mental note which direction the treaty line was. The last thing she wanted was getting her parents in trouble over something that she did. Especially with a pack of werewolves.

Bella tried to climb over a fallen log when her shoe caught the edge of it. She let out a shriek and fell to the ground. "Great," she muttered, noticing the scrape on her palm. That would be fun to explain, especially when her dad already teased her about being so clumsy. She let out a sigh as she went back to the house after awhile.

**(Next Day)**

Bella was in town, getting some food for herself when she bumped into some kids. "Oh, sorry," she told them.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You new in town?" A guy asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

He held out his hand. "Mike Newton," he informed. She shook his hand.

"Bella McCarty," she answered.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

Bella bit her lower lip. "My sister, her boyfriend, and I just moved here from Seattle," she replied.

"Cool, big city girl huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," she replied.

She put her stuff up on the counter. "Hey listen, a few of us are going to La Push later on today, want to join us?" Mike asked.

"Um…I'd have to ask to see if it's alright with my sister," she replied.

"You have to ask your sister for permission to go places?" Mike asked.

"It depends what she has planned for us. She's been taking care of me after our parents died," she lied.

Over the last sixteen years she had become a convincing liar. "Alright…well…meet us at Forks High if you're going," he told her.

"Okay, sure," she answered.

He handed her a piece of paper with his number on it before leaving with his friends.

**(Home)**

Bella came home and started unloading her groceries. "You've been quiet since you got back," Rosalie commented as she was putting some dishes from the night before away. She looked over at Rosalie.

"I ran into some kids that go to the high school here," she replied.

"And?" Rosalie asked as she put the stuff away.

"They asked if I could hang out with them," she replied.

"Where at?" Rosalie asked.

"Some placed called La Push," Bella replied.

Bella jumped when she suddenly heard something shatter and looked over to see that a cup had shattered in Rosalie's hand. "Absolutely not. That's over the treaty line," Rosalie told her. Bella bit her lower lip.

"Mom, I'm human, why can't I?" She asked.

Rosalie looked over at her. "I told you not to that's why," Rosalie answered before leaving the kitchen, leaving a confused Bella standing there. Emmett was leaning against the wall.

"That went well," he commented.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

Emmett leaned against the counter. "Your mom doesn't want the Quileutes taking a chance of telling you the lies about us. They have it in their heads that we're all evil," he explained. He rubbed the back of his neck. "You know your mom, she tends to overreact," he added.

"I don't want you guys getting in trouble because of me that's for sure," she answered.

Emmett looked towards the door that Rosalie disappeared through. "She knows that. She worries about you too," he told her. She nodded her head slowly. "So what kind of human food are you cooking yourself tonight?" He asked.

"I'll just throw in a pizza, you and mom hunting tonight?" She asked.

"We probably should, especially now since your mom's getting pissed easily," he answered.

Bella laughed slightly. "We haven't hunted for a few days now, so don't wait up for us," he told her. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Dad, you're really bad at sugar coating things," she answered.

Emmett chuckled and messed up her hair. "Don't wait up kid," he told her before heading upstairs. Bella shuddered slightly.

"Yuck," she muttered.

Vampires or not, they were still her parents and picturing them having sex disgusted her.

That night, Bella came out of the bathroom after showering and looked up when she heard a bear in the distance. She let out a sigh, closing her window. "Dad's having a good night tonight," she commented. She reached into her dresser and pulled out her favorite tank top. She couldn't remember where she got it, but it was comfortable and it was her favorite pajama top. She climbed into her bed and started drifting off to sleep.


	7. introductions

Chapter 7: Introductions

Bella grabbed her backpack as she got out of Emmett's jeep. She let out a sigh as she climbed up the stairs when she let out a yelp because she tripped over a step. Emmett grabbed her with a laugh. "We've been at school for two seconds and you're already falling all over the place?" He teased.

"Dad," she hissed quietly.

"Emmett, let her go," Rosalie insisted.

Emmett set her back on her feet an Bella fixed her jacket. They started walking up the steps when Emmett lightly nudged her. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He asked.

"You bumped into me," she answered.

"Did not," Emmett told her.

They were halfway into the school when he did it again. "Dad!" She hissed so only he could hear.

"I'm not doing it!" He answered.

"Okay you two knock it off, we're going to be late," she told them.

"He started it!" Bella answered.

Rosalie looked at her husband. "Emmett, you're ninety-years-old grow up," she told him quietly.

"I married an old lady," he said in a fake pout.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, we're the same age," she muttered.

"Exactly, if I'm ninety then so are you and that makes you an old lady," he answered.

"Watch it," she told him.

She turned and looked at him, grabbing him by his shirt. "Otherwise no fun for you for a very, very, very long time," she threatened.

"You going to make me beg?" he asked.

"I was thinking about it," she replied with a smile.

"Ew, guys, please?" Bella called to them.

"Damn party pooper," Emmett answered with a sigh.

Rosalie gave him a wicked smile before they started down the hall.

Bella shuddered slightly as she continued down the hall to the office. "You guys act like lovesick teens," she told them.

"Isn't that part of the disguise?" Emmett asked.

Bella rolled her eyes and opened the door to the office, getting her schedule.

**(English)**

Bella sat down in her seat when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey aren't you the one who came in with that really tall dark haired guy and that really pretty blonde girl who were practically all over each other?" A girl asked.

"Yeah…that's my sister and her boyfriend…" she replied.

Bella just wished she could crawl into a hole an die. "Why don't they just get a room huh?" The girl muttered.

"Please don't tell them that," Bella muttered, closing her eyes.

She wished the teacher would start class so the girl would shut up.

When it came time for lunch, Bella sat down at the table with Emmett and Rosalie. "Are you two done climbing all over each other now?" She asked.

"Hey, when you get married you'll understand," Emmett answered quietly.

Bella started eating her lunch when a group of people walked over to them. "Hi!" the short dark haired girl greeted beaming. Bella was kind of stunned.

"Hi…" she answered.

"I'm Alice Cullen, this is Jasper Whitlock," she informed, holding onto the tall, blonde guy next to her.

"I'm Bella McCarty, this is my sister, Rosalie McCarty, and her boyfriend Emmett," she answered.

Alice sat down next to her. "Oh and that's Edward," she informed pointing to the guy who had just walked in. He walked over and sat down next to Jasper. "Edward, this is Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett," Alice informed.

"Nice to meet you," he answered.

Bella smiled slightly and continued to eat her lunch.

Edward was watching her. She had grown into a beautiful young woman.

**(Flashback)**

_**Bella was sitting in his lap when she reached out and touched his cold hands and saw her eyes widen. "Youw cowd," she told him. He smiled as she tried to put her blanket around his hand.**_

"_**Sadly that's not going to make my hand warmer," he told her.**_

_**She stared at him confused before leaning back into his chest, her eyes began to close with exhaustion. He stroked her hair gently, rocking her gently. "Just rest," he murmured. He looked up to see Rosalie watching and he turned his back to her, giving his attention to the little girl in his arms.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Bella felt like she was being watched and looked over to see Edward staring at her. "Are you okay?" she asked. He snapped out of his daydream.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

The bell for lunch being over rang and Bella got up from her seat to dump her tray when she noticed that Edward was already gone.

She walked into the biology room to see Edward sitting next to the only available seat in the room. Bella walked over and took the other seat. He was staring at her again, making her feel really uncomfortable. "Hello," he finally said. She looked up at him. "I know Alice introduced me to you earlier, but I'm Edward Cullen," he commented.

"Bella," she answered.

"You live with your sister and her boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah…ever since our parents died," she replied.

Edward gave her a crooked smile. Her lying was impressive, guess having to practice that for fifteen years would make any lie convincing at this point. It was still hard to believe that this young woman sitting next to him was the same little girl he rescued from a burning building fifteen years ago. The same little girl he couldn't stop thinking about.

Bella glanced over at him to see him still staring at her. She rubbed the back of her neck and cleared her throat. She let out a deep breath. "Miss McCarty," the teacher called.

"Yes," she answered.

"What is Homeostasis?" He asked.

Bella swallowed. "The property of a system, either open or closed, that regulates its internal environment so as to maintain a stable, constant condition," Edward whispered to her without the teacher seeing. Bella repeated the answer back to the teacher.

"At least you are paying attention," he commented before he continued on with his lecture.

Bella let out a sigh and closed her eyes.


	8. Dreams

Chapter 8: Dreams

Bella was downstairs with a glass of milk in her hands when Emmett turned the light on, making the young woman wince. "Is there a reason why my seventeen-year-old human daughter is up at 4:00 in the morning on a school night?" He asked. She glanced at him.

"Hi dad," she answered.

He mimicked the look on her face. "Why do you look like someone just smashed your iPod?" He asked.

"Dad, I've been having weird dreams," she replied.

"I'll go get your mom," he told her starting to get up from the stool next to her.

"No, dad, please, it's not bad I promise,' she insisted.

Emmett sat back down and she sighed. "Dad…those people at school, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. Don't they look familiar to you?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?" He answered.

She sighed. "Never mind, it's dumb," she muttered. She put her cup in the sink and went upstairs.

"Bella, come here and sit down please," Emmett answered.

She let out a sigh and walked back over to him. "Why do you ask if they look familiar? Do they look familiar to you?" He asked.

"I don't know. My dreams, I don't even know if they're dreams," she answered.

Emmett listened to her. "I don't know dad," she told him.

"Hey, you can talk to me okay?" He answered.

She nodded her head slowly and he kissed her forehead. "Get some rest kid," he told her. She nodded and hugged him.

"Thanks," she murmured.

He hugged her back with a grin. "Not a problem," he assured her. She went upstairs and Emmett looked over to see Rosalie there.

"You think she remembers?" She asked.

"She was two when it happened, I doubt she does," he replied.

Rosalie sighed. "She's going to find out, she's smart," she told him.

"I know that Rose," he answered.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Should we tell her or what?" He asked.

"Why? She's having dreams," Rosalie answered.

Emmett closed his eyes and let out an unneeded breath. "Yeah…just dreams," he murmured sitting down. Rosalie moved behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "This is so weird, Rose, seeing her all grown up and everything now I really don't like the fact that she's going to start coming to me with teenager problems," he commented.

"She really does have you wrapped around her finger," she answered.

"Well come on, I watched her grow up from a toddler to a young woman," he told her.

She laughed slightly kissing the top of his head.

In Bella's room, the young woman was fast asleep in her favorite tank top again, her arm tucked under her head, and her other arm was draped over her stomach. She didn't know however, that there was a figure standing at the end of her bed.

Edward placed his hands on the footboard of her bed watching her sleep. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a second, the images of her as a little girl flashed before his eyes for a brief moment before he opened his eyes and scanned the room. His eyes landed on the white teddy bear on her nightstand. Fifteen years later and she still had it. He looked at the tank top she was wearing. He found himself reaching out to touch her face, his fingertips resting against her cheek. He moved a little closer, his hand cupping her cheek, his thumb moved small circles into her skin. He suddenly pulled away and disappeared through her window just as she woke up.

Bella woke up with a gasp looking around. She turned on her light and looked around, she just had a feeling someone was watching her. "You're losing it Bella," she muttered to herself. She lied back down and turned her lights off again.

The next day, Bella got up earlier than usual, climbing out the window to sneak by her parents. She pulled on her jacket and walked into the forest.

She walked down the path before she started climbing over the fallen logs, tripping a few times. She wiped the mud off her jeans but then she came to a stop. She was at the treaty line. She stared at the invisible line for the longest time, wondering if she could break her promise to Rosalie and cross it. She let out a deep breath and took one great big step over the invisible treaty line and looked back over her shoulder.

Bella bit her lower lip as she continued walking through the other side of the forest, rubbing her hands together. She was walking down the hill when she suddenly heard a howl in the distance. She looked around, her heart was beating loud and hard when the howls got closer. Just as she spun around, something ran right into her, pinning her to the ground. She felt the fear welling up inside her as she tried to get the large wolf off her. "Embry, get off her. She's not one of them, she's human," a voice ordered. The wolf snarled before getting off. She sat up, rubbing her aching arms.

"Sorry about Embry, he smells a leech and he goes crazy," a voice commented.

A guy who looked to be twenty-five with short black hair, brown eyes, and wearing blue jeans walked over to her and helped her up. "We all thought the treaty was broken," he commented.

"Nope, still intact," she assured them.

He stared at her. "I'm Jacob Black, this is Sam, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Paul, and Jared," he informed.

"I'm Bella McCarty," Bella answered.

"Why are you hanging around with a bunch of bloodsuckers?" Embry asked.

"It's just my parents and me. They saved me and raised me," Bella answered.

The group looked at each other. She bit her lower lip and rubbed her hands together. "I--I should go…I'm not even supposed to be on this side," she told them.

"You're welcome here anytime," Jacob told her.

"Thanks, but I don't think so," she answered hurrying away.

She arrived back at the treaty line and stopped short. "Oh no…" she murmured. Emmett and Rosalie were standing there. Rosalie had her arms crossed over her chest and had the coldest look on her face Bella had ever seen. She looked at Emmett to see that his face was unreadable. She walked back over to them, staring at the ground.

"You smell like mutt," Rosalie muttered.

"Rose, don't," he told her.

"No Emmett I'm not going to keep my mouth shut this time," she answered.

Bella sighed. "Are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine," she answered, rubbing her arms.

Emmett walked over and had her lift her sleeves, showing the bruises on her arms. "Bruises? They hurt you?!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"It was a mistake," Bella answered.

"Rosie, if they really wanted to hurt her, she would've came back with more than just bruises on her arms," Emmett told her.

"Why are you taking her side?" Rosalie asked.

"Who said I was taking sides?!" He exclaimed.

Bella was silent. "Bella, you promised me you wouldn't go over the line," Rosalie told her.

"I just wanted to see," Bella answered.

"You saw now you won't go back over," Rosalie told her.

"Rose! She's going to be eighteen in a year. In a year she can do whatever whenever she wants and we can't tell her no," Emmett answered.

"Okay stop!" Bella exclaimed.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "I won't do it again! My God!" she exclaimed walking by them and walked back to the house. Instead of going back to the house, Bella took another turn and started running down the trail.

She sat down on the ground and leaned back against the tree. "Running from something?" A voice asked making her jump. Edward jumped down from the tree he was in and sat across from her.

"My sister…she's so overprotective," she answered.

He leaned back against a rock. "It's so annoying! I know she and Emmett mean well but I'm feeling smothered," she told him.

"Talked to them about what'll happen when you turn 18?" He asked.

She let out a sigh. "I have a feeling they'll follow me everywhere I go," she answered. He chuckled softly.

"They're just watching out for you," he answered.

"Yeah but I like to be able to live my own life," she muttered.

Edward sighed as he stretched out a little bit. Bella closed her eyes. "My sister is so mad at me," she muttered.

"She'll get over it," he answered.

"You don't know my sister," Bella told him.

She let out a sigh. "See you later Edward," she murmured.

"Bye," he answered watching her leave.


	9. Uncomfortable

Chapter 9: Uncomfortable

_**Bella could feel the wind on her face, and felt her stomach do turns when her rescuer kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "Is she okay?" A voice asked.**_

"_**I think so," her rescuer answered.**_

**(End Dream)**

Bella woke up with a small gasp. She sat up and rubbed her forehead, letting out a deep breath. She sat back against the headboard of her bed, moving her fingers through her hair. "Bella! We're going to be late," Rosalie called. She let out a sigh as she got out of bed and got dressed. She reached into the drawer and pulled out her favorite over shirt again. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and wrapped it around herself as she left the room

She walked outside towards her car when she slipped on the ice and let out a yelp as she landed on the ground. Emmett laughed as he walked over and helped her up. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, the ice just doesn't help the uncoordinated," she answered.

"Good thing I got you one of the best cars for winter," he commented.

"Bella are you wearing that over shirt again?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes mom, I'm wearing the over shirt again," Bella answered.

"Rose, let it go," Emmett told her.

Bella cleaned the snow off her as she walked over to the car. She started to slip again, but she grabbed a hold of the door. "Bella, maybe you should ride with us this morning," Rosalie commented.

"Nope, I'm good," she answered getting in the car.

Emmett got into his car and watched Bella pull out of the driveway and went towards the high school. "Just think, Rose, this could be our last year with her," he commented. He looked over at his wife to see her staring off into space. He knew all too well that raising Bella was the closest thing she ever had to being a real mother.

"Just drive the car Emmett," she answered.

Emmett started driving to school when he reached over and took one of Rosalie's hands in his, kissing her knuckles. Rosalie smiled slightly as he kept a hold of her hand when she tried to pull away. "Love ya Rosie," he told her.

"I love you too," she answered.

Just as they were about halfway to school, they saw that the sun was peeking through the clouds. "Dammit," he muttered, hitting the breaks. Rosalie let out a sigh as she grabbed her phone when she got a text message.

"It's Bella," she informed.

"Tell her we won't be able to make it, sun's out," he commented.

"I know," she answered.

Emmett did a U-turn and drove back to the house.

They pulled up to the house and Rosalie sighed as she got out. Emmett watched her get out of the car and smiled when he saw the sunlight hit his wife's skin, making her even more beautiful with the sparkling skin. He got out of the car and Rosalie went inside.

Rosalie took off her jacket, hanging it up. "Rose, she's going to be eighteen, I think she can handle school on her own," he pointed out.

"Stop reminding me that she's going ot be eighteen, I know she'll be eighteen, I'm not stupid," she muttered.

Emmett grabbed her hand. "Rosalie, she'll be okay, Alice will call and tell us if something's wrong," he pointed out. Rosalie sighed as she rested her forehead against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "She'll be just fine," he murmured.

"It's not fair Emmett, when did she grow up to be almost eighteen?" She asked.

"With the nearly sixteen years of raising her," he answered, rubbing her back.

Rosalie closed her eyes, her arms around him. "I don't like how quiet it's been Emmett. Ever since we led him off our trail in Vancouver, I don't like that it's suddenly completely quiet," she told him. He rubbed her arms. He didn't like it either, Rosalie was right, everything had been very quiet since they led the tracker off their trail in Vancouver.

At the high school, Bella was sitting in one of her classes off in a daydream about the dream she had earlier that morning when a piece of paper dropped down in front of her. She saw that it was a note and made sure the teacher wasn't looking as she opened it to read it. "_Do you want to go to prom? Circle yes or no_," she read. She bit her lower lip, she knew who it was from.

After class, she was at her locker when Mike came up to her. "Did you get my note?" He asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"So?" He asked.

"I'm not much into dancing and I'm busy that weekend," she lied closing her locker.

She let out a sigh. "You should ask Jessica, she's had her eye on you since I've been here," she added before walking away.

After school, Bella came home to find the house quiet. "Mom? Dad?" She called hanging her jacket up. She went into the living room to find Rosalie sitting on the couch, looking over photo albums. "Mom?" She called. Rosalie looked over at her.

"Hey Bella, how was school?" She asked.

Bella walked over and set her backpack down and sat next to her. "The usual, are you okay?" Bella answered.

"I'm fine, just memories," Rosalie sighed sitting back with the photo album.

Bella smiled to see all the pictures that her parents had taken over the years. She hated her picture taken now, but she knew why her parents wanted the memories. She was in fact the only child they could ever get to raise. So she humored them when she turned ten to the present day. "I don't remember that one," Bella commented, pointing to one picture. Rosalie smiled slightly.

"I don't think you would, you were only three," she answered.

Bella stared at it. "What's so special about this day?" She asked curiously. Most of the pictures that were taken were during special occasions.

"March 24, 1990, was the day you first spoke to us," Rosalie replied.

Rosalie took the picture out and handed it to Bella. Bella turned over and read the back. "The day Bella said 'mommy and daddy'," she read. Rosalie smiled. Bella put the picture back and they turned the page. "Oh I remember that," she commented, looking at the picture.

"Your first Christmas with us," Rosalie answered.

**(Flashback)**

_**Bella bit her lower lip as she walked down the stairs with the over shirt clutched to her chest. She went into the living room and her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw a Christmas tree sitting in the living room, beautifully decorated. Her mouth dropped and Emmett came out of the kitchen. "Hey kiddo, Merry Christmas," he told her.**_

"_**Santa came?" She asked.**_

"_**Yep," he replied.**_

_**Bella was beaming as she ran over to the large tree and Rosalie handed her, her first present. "Wow! Lots of presents!" She exclaimed.**_

"_**Yep, lots of presents just for you," Emmett answered.**_

_**Bella sat down and opened her first present with a beaming smile on her face. "Oh! Pretty!" She exclaimed as she held up a bracelet. Emmett smiled and kissed the top of Bella's head as he put the bracelet on her wrist.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Bella smiled as she remembered that Christmas. That was the earliest childhood memory she had. Rosalie rested her hand on Bella's hand where the bracelet sat still. She hardly ever took it off, except for when she was in the shower. She jumped when Emmett suddenly wrapped her in a hug. "We love you kiddo," he told her. Bella smiled.

"I love you guys too," she answered.

**Author's Note: Hey you guys, I have to let you know that I won't be on in the next three days because I'll be traveling cross country. I could try to update again tomorrow night when we stop for a hotel. I hope you all enjoyed the story so far :) means a lot that you guys are enjoying it.**

Arwennicole


	10. A Special Visitor

Chapter 10: A Special Visitor

Bella sighed as she was getting her books at the end of the day. "Nice car," a voice commented. She looked up when she saw Edward there.

"Thanks," she answered.

She grabbed her keys out of her pocket. "I'll see you around, Edward," she told him. Edward nodded and watched her leave.

Bella got into her car and started her car up, trying to be careful on the ice. She waited to get out, but just as she got out of her spot, she heard horns going off and she looked over just as a car smashed into her side of her car.

Rosalie stood there in shock. "BELLA!" She shouted. Running in human speed, she ran over to the car. "Bella!" She called, looking in the window, but Bella wasn't answering.

"I've got 911 on the phone," she heard someone say.

Rosalie opened the door and got into the car. "Bella," she called, her hands on her daughter's face. If she could cry, she would be. Emmett was on the other side and he undid her seatbelt. Bella fell to the side, but Emmett held her in his arms, cradling her.

When Bella woke up, everything was so blurry. "Bella…Bella," a familiar voice called. Her vision cleared and she saw Rosalie there.

"Mom…" she started, trying to get up but Rosalie stopped her.

"Don't try to get up," she insisted.

Bella lied back on the bed. "What happened?" She asked. Rosalie ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"A kid's van slid on the ice at the school and he hit you head on," Rosalie replied.

Bella closed her eyes again, but the pain in her left side was aching. "I'll go get a nurse," Rosalie informed. Just as she was about to leave, the door opened and a doctor came in.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, just came to check on Bella," he informed.

Rosalie nodded and stood up. "How are you feeling Bella?" He asked.

"Sore," she replied.

"Well, thankfully nothing's broken, there is bruising on your right arm and right and a fractured wrist," he informed.

He flashed a light in her eyes. "No signs of a concussion or head trauma. You're a lucky girl," he added. Bella closed her eyes as she started to get to sleep.

Rosalie walked out of the room with Carlisle. "Is she going to be okay?" She asked.

"She'll be fine, she's grown into a beautiful young woman, you two did a great job," Carlisle told her.

She smiled and let out a deep breath. "She'll be fine. She's just gong to be sore for the next few weeks," he added. Rosalie nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Carlisle hugged her back with a smile.

Later on, Rosalie came up with so food for Bella when she saw Emmett talking to an officer. "Emmett?" She called. Emmett looked over at her.

"Rose, this is Officer Charlie Swan, he's the Chief of Police, he's come down to get Bella's side of the story of the accident," Emmett informed.

"I'm Bella's sister, Rosalie, she's actually asleep right now," she answered.

"Are your parents coming?" Chief Swan asked.

"Our parents died last year. I have since then have been Bella's guardian," she replied.

"Could you let me know when she wakes up? I'd like to ask her some questions on her side of the story," he informed.

"No problem," she answered.

He walked away and Rosalie bit her lower lip. Emmett stood behind her. "I didn't know her biological father was living here," she whispered. Emmett kissed the back of her head, his arms wrapped around her.

Bella woke up a little while later on to find Edward sitting beside her. "Edward…" she murmured with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Incredibly sore," she replied.

Edward smiled, resting his hand on hers and Bella gasped when she felt that his skin was just as cold as her parents' skin. "What?" He asked. Bella looked up into his eyes.

"Nothing, it's just that your skin is cold," she answered.

"Sorry," he told her.

She smiled slightly and lied back against the headboard, wincing a little bit from her sore back from the accident. "Here…" Edward murmured, putting a pillow behind her back.

"Thanks," she answered.

"How long do you have to stay?" He asked sitting back down.

"Dr. Cullen wants to keep me overnight just in case there were any internal injuries from the accident," she replied.

Edward nodded and Bella smiled a little. "Thanks for coming," she murmured.

"I was happy to come, just to make sure you were okay," he answered.

Bella closed her eyes just as the nurse came in with more pain medicine. "Time for another dose," the nurse informed. Edward nodded his head slowly and Bella reached out, holding his hand, and not cared that his hand was freezing.

"By the way, Edward," she murmured.

"Yeah," he answered.

Bella smiled. "Tell your father I said thanks," she said as she fell asleep.

"I'll do that," he answered.

She closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep. Edward kept a hold on her hand and looked over to Emmett standing in the doorway. "I know, I know, I'm going," he sighed standing up.

"Hey, just because Bella's not mine by blood she's still my daughter," Emmett answered.

Edward rolled his eyes before leaving the hospital room.

He walked towards the elevators when he saw Carlisle standing there. "What?" he asked.

"I know you've shared a special bond with Bella when she was little, but remember why she's hiding in the first place," Carlisle told him.

"I know, for her safety, I can keep her safe when she's with me too," Edward answered.

"Well as Bella's mother, I'm telling you not to get too close to her," Rosalie informed.

Edward pushed the down button on the elevator. "Remember this Rosalie, who was the person who actually went into the burning building to save her," he answered. He got into the elevator and left.


	11. Feeling

Chapter 11: Feeling

Two days later, Bella was able to go back to school and went over to her locker to find cards and everything decorating the outside of her locker. "Great," she sighed. She took the cards down and shoved them into her backpack before putting the bag into her locker. She grabbed her books for the day and turned around to see Edward there. She let out a gasp, her hand against her chest. "Jeez Edward you scared me," she commented. Edward laughed slightly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to," he chuckled.

Bella smiled slightly as they walked down the hall together. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A little sore yet, but my mo--sister is in all paranoia mode right now," Bella answered.  
"A little overprotective?" He asked.

"You have no idea, had to take Emmett to convince her to let me go to school," she replied.

He chuckled slightly as they walked down the hall together until they got to her first class. "Well…have a good day Bella," he told her. She nodded and watched him walk away.

Edward was walking to his first class when he saw Rosalie standing there waiting. "And I thought this was going to be a good morning," he commented.

"Edward…" she started.

"Don't get started Rosalie, I'm just being her friend," he answered as he walked into the classroom.

Bella sat in her classroom when she started daydreaming. Her mind started to drift as she began drawing mindless designs in her notebook.

**(Flashback)**

_**Bella woke up in a pair of cold, but protective arms. The person was pacing the floor with her and rubbing her back soothingly when they suddenly stopped. "They'll take care of you. Emmett might act like a big kid, but he's a good protector too," he told her. She heard him sigh. "And Rosalie's got the motherly instincts that she'll need to take care of you. She'll take good care of you. They both will. I just wish I could go with you," he whispered.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Bella was yanked out of her daydream when the bell rang. "Two page essay due Friday everyone," the teacher informed. She got up and went outside.

Emmett was walking down the hall, skipping gym class as usual, when he looked into Bella's World History class to see that she wasn't in there. He started rethinking her schedule, but all the times he thought about it, he came to the conclusion that she was supposed to be there.

He walked around the school when he saw Bella sitting out on a picnic table. Emmett walked outside and sat next to her. "Is there a reason why you're skipping World History?" He asked. Bella let out a sigh.

"I'm so confused," she answered.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really, that's why I'm sitting outside," she replied.

Bella let out a sigh as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Dad, it doesn't even matter," she told him.

"Sure it does," he answered.

"I'm heading to class," she told him as she got up and left.

Emmett watched her go and let out a sigh.

Later that day, Bella was exploring the woods to keep herself distracted. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail, but multitasking was a bad idea. As soon as her hair was pulled back, she tripped over a root and slid down a hill. She let out a shriek and winced when she hit the bottom. She saw that the knee of her jeans ripped and her knee was bleeding. "Of course," she sighed. She got up and tried walking back up the steep hill when she kept sliding back down.

"Having trouble?" A voice asked.

She turned around with a gasp to find Edward there. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he chuckled.

"You seem to do that a lot," she answered.

He grinned a little and Bella out a sigh. "Yeah, I can't seem to get a grip on the ground today. It must've rained some more last night," she told him.

"Here," he answered.

Edward reached over and grabbed her hand. She shuddered a little from his cold touch and he helped her up the hill. "You seem to be always one step behind me whenever it comes to be getting hurt," she commented.

"Well except for the day of your accident," he answered.

They reached the top of the hill and Bella sat down to look at her knee. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

He looked at her knee and she winced a little. "Do you need help home?" He asked.

"No, I can get home," she answered.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she replied.

Edward helped her stand up and watched her leave.

Edward got back to his house and saw Alice sitting outside. She had the look on her face that told him that she had a vision. "What did you see?" He asked. She stood up, playing with her wedding ring. Instead of telling me, she started to show me.

**(Flash)**

_**Bella was running through the forest when laughter could be heard. "You can't escape this time," the voice sneered. Bella turned around and screamed at who was there.**_

**(End Flash)**

Edward let out a gasp, backing up a few steps. He suddenly took off into the trees.

Bella was able to get back home and saw her parents standing outside. "Bella are you okay?" Rosalie asked. She gave them a quizzical look.

"I'm fine, I just tripped as usual," she replied gesturing to the scrape on her knee.

They got her inside and Rosalie started tending to the injury. Bella noticed that Emmett was staring out the window. "Did you see anything outside?" He asked.

"No, just Edward," she replied.

Rosalie sighed as she bandaged Bella's knee. "Bella, for the next few days, for your protection, could you not go out into the woods?" Rosalie asked. Bella saw the worry and the sincerity in her mother's eyes.

"Okay," she answered.

Rosalie placed her hand on her daughter's face and let out a sigh as she stood up and looked out the window with Emmett.

That night, Bella was sitting at the top of the stairs, listening to her parents talk. "Emmett…how much longer can we keep running like this? We've taken Bella all over the world and he always seems to know where we are," she heard Rosalie say.

"We do what we promised to do fifteen years ago, Rosie, we protect her. As her parents we're going to do that anyways," Emmett answered.

"I just don't want anything happening to her. She's the closest thing we've had to a daughter, the chance we had of being parents," Rosalie whispered.

Emmett placed his hand on his wife's neck. "We're going to protect her, Rosie, like we have for fifteen years. We've done well so far. Nothing will stop me from protecting my daughter from any kind of danger. I don't care what happens, I'll protect her. I love Bella as much as you do, that's why I'll do anything to keep her safe," he explained. Rosalie leaned against him and Emmett wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Yeah…no matter what…Bella's safety comes first," she whispered.

Bella bit her lower lip as she got up from the floor and went into her bedroom. This wasn't the first time she heard her parents talking about her safety. They talked about something that was following them and they would talk in whispers too low for her human ears to pick up. There was something going on, but she had a feeling that sometime soon she was going to find out.


	12. Questions

Chapter 12: Questions

Bella was sitting outside, staring out at the forest since she couldn't go out there without her parents freaking out right now. She played with her ring that was on her pointer finger when she heard the bushes rustle. She stood up, staring at the forest and let out a sigh when she saw that it was Jacob Black. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he commented.

"You didn't scare me," she answered.

He walked over to her and Bella got back up on the porch. "How completely unfair that my parents aren't allowed on your land, but you walk all over theirs," she told him.

"Starting to dislike werewolves like your parents?" He asked.

"I dislike people who insult my parents and insinuate that they would hurt me," she replied.

"They're vampires, its in their nature to attack people," he told her.

"If my parents wanted to hurt me, they would've done that a long time ago instead of raising me," she answered.

She glared at him. "And you're a werewolf, isn't it in your nature to what chase a damn cat up a tree?" She asked.

"You sound like your mother," he commented.

"I get that from time to time," she answered.

She leaned against the rail. "What do you want Jacob?" She asked.

"I just came to ask you a few questions," he replied.

Bella remained silent and stared out at the forest. "Do you have any memory of your childhood before your parents took you?" he asked.

"They didn't take me, they rescued me. I was two at the time how much do you think I will remember?" She answered.

"So no memory of your birthparents?" he asked.

"What business is it of yours if I remember my birthparents or not?" She asked.

Jacob was quiet and let out a sigh. "Don't you find it funny that you're unable to go anywhere without their permission?" He asked.

"They're protecting me," she replied.

"From what?" he asked.

Bella looked at him. "It's none of your damn business and I can see why my mother never wanted me to cross the treaty line," she answered. She went inside and slammed the door closed.

Bella leaned against the door and let out a sigh. She jumped when she suddenly heard a howl not too far away.

She started walking around the house when she suddenly had the feeling she was being watched. "You're crazy, Bella, you're just losing it," she told herself going into the kitchen. She let out a deep breath and started to clean up her dinner dishes. Emmett and Rosalie had gone out on a hunt so she knew they wouldn't be back for another hour or so. Bella was scrubbing out a pan when her mind started to wander.

**(Flashback)**

_**Bella heard her mother scream and then a loud crack. "MAMA!" She shouted. She screamed when she saw a pair of red eyes. She started running down the hall.**_

"_**GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" The intruder shouted.**_

_**Bella hid in a closet and held her teddy bear to her chest. **_

**(End Flashback)**

Bella screamed when someone suddenly grabbed her arm. She turned around and pushed against the person. "NO!" She shouted and the next thing she knew, her dad was on the other side of the kitchen.

"Emmett what was…" Rosalie trailed off when she saw her husband picking himself up off the floor.

Bella was shaking, looking down at her hands and looked at her dad. "What was that?" She asked. Emmett walked over to her. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know," Emmett replied as he hugged her.

Bella hugged him back, trying to get over the shock of what had just happened. "You're okay kiddo," he assured her, rubbing her back. Bella clung to him, swallowing hard. Emmett looked at Rosalie, mouthing to her that they had to talk to Carlisle. She nodded and saw that they would have to wait until she was asleep.

That night, Bella was asleep when Edward went into her bedroom. Emmett and Rosalie were talking to Carlisle and Esme about what had happened earlier that day. Now there was a huge hole in the wall from where Emmett hit when Bella "pushed" him. He walked over and moved his hand over her face.

**(Flashback)**

_**Bella was sitting on Edward's hip, still staring at the floor. "I wonder why the tracker was going after her, she's so little," Alice commented.**_

"_**I don't know," Edward answered.**_

_**Alice reached into the bag. "What is that?" He asked.**_

"_**I bought her a little something instead of those smelly pajamas," she replied.**_

_**She pulled out a pink dress. "I thought it was adorable," Alice told him. She showed it to Bella who wrinkled her nose at the dress.**_

"_**Alice…I don't think she likes it," Edward commented.**_

_**She clung to Edward when Alice tried to get closer. "Alice she's digging into my skin stop," he told her.**_

"_**She shouldn't be hurting you," Alice pointed out.**_

"_**She's not, she's hurting herself," Edward answered.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Edward was still staring at her sleeping form and let out a sigh. She grew from a terrified two-year old to a beautiful young woman. Not a day went by when he didn't think about her. He carefully sat on the edge of her bed and Bella suddenly reached out in her sleep, grabbing his hand. He sighed as he placed his other hand over hers and watched as she slept.

The next day at school, Bella was walking down the hall with Edward. "You're really quiet today," he commented.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind," she replied.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"It's complicated," she replied.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "I know how that is," he commented. Bella let out a sigh as they walked out of the school. He was surprised that instead of heading to her car, she started walking into the woods.

Bella kept walking into the woods until she felt like she couldn't walk anymore. She sat down and Edward was standing there. "You're like Rosalie and Emmett aren't you?" She asked. He sat down across from her. "You're a vampire," she told him. He let out a sigh.

"Yes, I am," he replied.

Bella was quiet and closed her eyes for a minute. "It was all so obvious, the cold skinned, you don't go to school the same days they don't," she murmured. Edward sat there, listening to her. "Then…you should know that Rosalie's not my sister, but my mother and Emmett's my father," she told him.

"I kind of figured," he answered with a small grin.

Bella rubbed her hands together. "I have so many unanswered questions, they keep saying they're protecting me, but I don't know from what. Then all of a sudden I'm shoving my father across the kitchen…Edward I don't know what's happening to me," she explained. Edward reached over and held her hands. "Whatever they're protecting me from…I don't understand it…" she whispered. They sat in silence and Edward was suddenly behind her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and he leaned back against a tree.

Bella relaxed against him, her hands resting over his. She hadn't felt this safe in the longest time. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was asleep in his arms.

Edward moved circles over her arms, watching her sleep. The last time he held her in his arms like this, she was two, right after the fire and she refused to go to sleep. He moved some hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful, not as restless as the last few nights he watched her sleep. He leaned forward and breathed in her scent, he felt the venom try to fill his mouth, but he pushed it back. He put a halt to his animalistic tendencies with the memory of a little girl who had clung to him in fear. "Bella…my little Bella…" he whispered, moving his hand over her arm. She let out a sigh in her sleep.

"Edward…" she murmured in her sleep.

He kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes as he held onto her. Silently promising to protect her.


	13. Abilities

Chapter 13: Abilities

Edward drove up to Emmett and Rosalie's house. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. "Hey Eddie," Emmett greeted. Edward cringed at the nickname. "What brings you by?" He asked.

"I came to see Bella," he replied.

Emmett stared at him. "You're lucky Rosalie didn't tear your head off when you brought her back at midnight," Emmett pointed out.

"Well, I was able to handle Rosalie for years before you came in the family. I'm sure I can handle her now," Edward answered.

Edward walked in and Bella walked down the stairs. "Dad you weren't mean were you?" She asked.

"Nothing I can't handle," Edward replied.

Emmett grinned a little before Bella walked over to him. "Where are you taking off with her?" Emmett asked.

"We'll be around, don't worry," Edward answered, pretending like he didn't know Emmett.

Emmett looked at him. "I better get my daughter back in one piece," he told him.

"Dad," Bella sighed.

Edward helped Bella with her jacket before they left.

Once they were outside, Edward grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her onto his back. "Hold on," he told her. She giggled as he ran through the forest at full vampire speed. She closed her eyes and buried her face into his shoulder.

Edward ran up a hill and he finally stopped, setting her down on the ground. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little dizzy," she replied.

Edward smiled and they sat down on the ground. "Can you tell me about yourself? I mean…your family and everything?" She asked. Edward sat back against a tree.

"Unlike everyone else in my family. Carlisle and Esme are my parents," he started.

Bella stared at him quizzically. "It's a difficult story, but my parents met when they were young. Back in a time where getting married at seventeen and everything wasn't frowned upon," he added. He messed with the strings on his wrist cuff. "My parents met at seventeen, got married at eighteen and they had me when they were twenty-three," he murmured.

"That's kind of a jump," she commented.

"Mmm if you ever met my mom you should talk to her about that part," he answered.

She bit her lower lip. "How did they turn into this?" She asked.

"The day I was born, my father was attacked by a vampire. Instead of killing him, it just bit him when someone saw my father being attacked it took off. My father went into hiding for months, because he was afraid that he would hurt my mother and me," he explained.

Bella listened to him. "When he finally came back, I was a year old. They tried their best raising me while keeping father's secret. Then my mother got the Spanish flu in 1919...my father was afraid to lose her so he changed her. I wasn't allowed near her for the first few months she was a vampire. They raised me, making up stories that I was my mother's brother when I got older and they couldn't say I was their son," he explained.

"How did you become a vampire?" She asked.

Edward sighed as he closed his eyes. "I got sick, viral pneumonia. I was dying, I remember it vaguely, but I remember my mother begging my father to save me. If my father wasn't going to do it then she was," he replied.

"Wow…" she said quietly.

Edward was quiet after that. "Your mom sounds like a wonderful woman," she commented.

"Yeah, she's a great mom," he answered, pulling at the grass.

"How old were you?" She asked.

"Seventeen," he replied.

"Wow…" she whispered.

Edward cleared his throat. "Do you know about your parents' changing?" He asked.

"I know that my mom was eighteen…she was walking home from visiting a friend when her fiancé and his friends beat her, raped her, and left her for dead in the streets," she replied.

Edward was quiet. "She never said anything about the person who changed her, but then two years later, my mother was out hunting when she saw a bear mauling my father," she added.

"How old was your dad?" He asked.

"My father was twenty when he was mauled by the bear and changed," she replied.

He nodded his head slowly. "Then they took me in when I was two and they've taken care of me since," she murmured.

"They've done a great job raising you," he answered.

Bella smiled a little and let out a sigh. "Edward, can I show you something?" She asked.

"Sure," he answered.

She bit her lower lip and she held a hand up. Edward gave her a quizzical look but then a rock lifted up from the ground. Edward's mouth dropped, this is what the tracker was going after. Bella let the rock dropped. "Not only that, I can also create…shields," she informed.

"Shields?" He asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "I don't know what's happening to me," she whispered. He stared at her and she let out a deep breath.

"When did this start happening? He asked.

"I don't know…a few years ago maybe," she replied.

Edward reached over and carefully placed his hand on her face, moving his thumb over her cheek. Bella smiled a little, leaning into his touch. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers. Bella was surprised, but then she slowly kissed him back. She moved her fingers up into his hair before he pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers. "You're okay," he whispered. Bella felt her blood run cold at his words.

"What?" She asked.

"You'll be okay," he repeated.

Bella sat back.

**(Flashback)**

_**Bella screamed when the door opened and Edward was there. "Come here, you're okay," he told her picking her up. "GET OUT!" He shouted to Alice.**_

"_**Edward are you crazy?!" Alice exclaimed.**_

"_**I'll be fine!" Edward answered.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Bella stared at Edward. "It was you," she told him. She slowly stood up from the ground. "You're the one who saved me," she answered.

"Bella…" he started.

"You knew who I was the whole time!" She exclaimed.

"Bella, you have to understand that it was for your safety," he answered.

Bella was standing there in shock. "You can't be serious…you knew who I was…you know…who my parents are," she answered. Edward closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, it was for your safety, please believe me," he answered.

"From what?!" She exclaimed.

"From the tracker who killed your mother fifteen years ago," he replied.

Bella stared at him. "Who killed her?" She asked.

"A tracker…for some reasons all those years ago he went after you and he has been after you since," Edward replied.

"Why was I not told who you are?" She asked.

"Bella, it was for your safety. You're in danger for your abilities," he replied.

"But why?" She asked.

"We don't know, that's why you have been in hiding for the last fifteen years," he replied.

Edward placed his hands on her face. "I have been trying to keep you safe for fifteen years, I promised you I would keep you safe, I intend to keep that promise," he whispered.


	14. Explanations

Chapter 14: Explanations

Bella was staring at her parents with her arms crossed over her chest. "Whatever happened to you guys never lying to me again?" She asked.

"Bella, you have to understand why we lied. We couldn't tell you because we have been trying to keep you safe," Emmett answered.

She sat down, swallowing hard to try to grip what was going on. "We took you in and raised you as our own child and we love you as such Bella. We couldn't tell you about us being part of the Cullen coven, because the tracker is following them too. If he connected that we were part of their coven, he would wait until one of the Cullens would lead him to you," Rosalie explained. Bella bit her lower lip and Rosalie sat next to her. "We would never do or say anything that would purposely harm you," she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me? I deserved to know!" Bella exclaimed.

She stood up. "You keep saying you're trying to protect me! But what are you protecting me from?! I keep being moved from town to town, state to state, and country to country, but I never knew what I was running from! Why is he after me?! What is happening to me that I'm making things move with my hands?!" She demanded.

"We only know that the tracker is after you because of your abilities. Bella, the tracker is obsessed with finding you, he has been trying to find you since the moment Edward rescued you. We don't know how you got your abilities," Rosalie explained.

Bella put her head in her hands. "What…happened to my real family? They didn't die in the fire did they?" She asked. She remembered standing at the top of the steps of her house and heard a large crack.

"No…" Emmett answered slowly.

"What happened to them?" She asked.

Rosalie let out a sigh. "He murdered your mother…your father is still alive…he's right here in Forks," she replied. Bella sat down in the furthest chair.

"My father's still alive?" She asked.

"Yes," Emmett answered.

"You kept me away from my real parents?" She asked.

"Bella, we didn't want to endanger your safety and his. If we left you with him the tracker would've found you both and the same thing would've happened all over again," Emmett explained.

Bella put her head in her hands trying to comprehend what they were saying. "You lied to me…all these years you lied to me! How could you?!" She exclaimed. She got up and ran out of the house.

"BELLA!" Rosalie shouted.

Bella ran through the forest trying to get away from them. She tripped and fell on the ground, sliding a little. She sat up and wiped the dirt off her shirt. She sat on the ground with he arms wrapped around herself, trying to ignore the cold. "They lied to me. Fifteen years of lies…" she said to herself. She put her head in her hands again and tried to let everything they had told her sink in.

After awhile, she got up and started walking around the forest aimlessly. She kept wiping the dirt off her clothes as she continued to look around the forest. She wondered what her father looked like, if she looked like him, if he had ever wanted her in the first place. She bit her lower lip as she pushed her hair over her shoulder. "Well, never thought we could meet face to face," a voice commented. Bella looked around with a gasp.

"Who's there?" She asked.

She had a feeling someone was standing right behind her and she turned around to see what looked like a pan right there behind her. "Hello, I'm Laurent," he informed.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Laurent smiled as he walked around her. "You shouldn't really fear me girl…I'm the least of your worries," he commented.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Your abilities, let's see how good you really are," Laurent answered.

Bella gasped and held her hands up when he came at her. However, her shield blocked him. He kept coming at her and Bella tried to use her ability to move things to push him away. However, her telekinesis wasn't working this time. "Oh no!" She gasped. She saw him getting into the crouching position and ran as fast as she could through the trees. She let out a small scream when he grabbed her by her shirt.

"Pity…thought I'd have more of a challenge," he sneered.

He threw her across the forest and Bella hit the tree. She gasped in pain, her head was now spinning and her wrist ached. "You are just a useless little human girl," he sneered. Bella saw him come closer and she saw that his eyes were deep red. He was a vampire…the kind her parents had warned her about. "NO!" She shouted when he jumped at her.

She covered herself just as he came at her, but she didn't feel him on top of her. Instead, she heard hissing and growling. She uncovered her eyes and saw that it was Edward who was attacking Laurent. A howl could be heard and Bella saw the pack of wolves heading their way. Edward looked towards the pack and nodded to one of them as Laurent got up and ran. Edward ran over to Bella, his hands on her face. "Bella, are you okay," he asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

Edward lifted her up in the carrying position and ran through the forest with her. "Just close your eyes if you start to feel sick," he told her. Bella closed her eyes and held onto him with her good arm. "Just hang in there Bells, just listen to my voice," he insisted.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

She bit her lower lip as they came to his house and Edward went inside. "Father," he called heading into the living room. He saw Alice there with Jasper. "Alice…" he started.

"Come on Jasper," Alice told him, leading him out of the room.

Bella felt extremely dizzy and sick. "Mother, where's father?" He asked.

"He's coming, Alice had called him," a woman answered.

Edward took the towel from her and put it on the back of her head. "Bella, I'm Esme, can you tell me your full name?" She asked.

"Isabella Marie McCarty," she replied.

"Do you remember anything from what happened before you hit your head?" Esme asked.

Bella looked around. "There was a man…he attacked me…I need to call my mom. She's going to freak," Bella answered.

"Edward's calling your parents," Esme assured her.

She held the towel on the back of her head and Bella heard the door close. "What happened?" Another voice asked.

"One of _his_ friends came after her," Edward replied.

"Where is he now?" The voice asked.

Bella started to close her eyes. "Bella, don't close your eyes," Esme insisted.

"I'm so tired," she answered.

"Esme, let me see her," the person she guessed was Carlisle.

She felt someone pick her up and move to another room. "She'll be alright, Edward," Carlisle assured him. Bella closed her eyes and the last thing she heard was the door downstairs opening.


	15. True Answers

Chapter 15: True Answers

Bella woke up and looked around at the ceiling. She felt someone holding her hand and looked over to see that it was Edward. Bellathank God you woke up, he sighed.

"Where am I?" She asked.

He helped her sit up and she leaned back against the headboard of the bed. Sorry for the outfityou got blood all of your clothes so Alice changed you, he informed. She looked at her clothes and saw that she was wearing a pink shirt that stuck to her torso and her mouth dropped when she saw that she had on a white mini skirt.

"Wow is this embarrassing," she commented pulling the blankets over her waist.

"Yeah Alice tried to do that to you when you were a kid too," he chuckled.

Bella smiled a little. "I remember, she bought a pair of pink pajamas," she answered. Edward chuckled and she held his hand. "You saved me...again," she murmured.

"Alice envisioned you getting attacked. I wasnt going to let him kill you," he answered.

She closed her eyes for a second when he rested his hand on her face. "Are you friends with the Quileutes or something?" she asked. Edward chuckled a little.

"Theres one wolf in that pack who for some odd reason attached himself to me," he chuckled.

Bella smiled a little and Edward kissed her tenderly. She kissed him back, her hand on the side of his neck. She was surprised when the kiss suddenly deepened and his hands were resting on her sides. He pulled away from the kiss and gently kissed along her neck. "Oh my love...I was so worried about you," he whispered against her neck.

"Edward," she whispered in a near moan.

He ran his hand over her side, making her back arch involuntarily. He kissed her gently, his hands resting on her face. Edward stroked her cheek before he pulled away. She smiled, moving her fingers along his cold cheek. "Just rest," he whispered. She sighed as she lied back down on the bed and she started drifting off to sleep while holding onto his hand.

Two weeks later, Bella was staring to feel better, but her wrist was still in a cast. She was sitting in the backyard when Jasper came out of the house. "Why am I here?" She asked.

"Because, we need to get your abilities under control," he replied.

Bella stood up and Jasper stood in front of her. "They picked me to help you, because Im more experienced in combat," he informed.

"Combat? This is different than doing some throwing someone across the room," she answered.

"Yes...but Im still capable of helping you," he told her.

She let out a sigh. "Jasper, do you know anything about my family?" She asked. Jasper let out a sigh.

"I know a little," he replied.

"What do you know? I need to know," she insisted.

He was quiet for a minute. "What do you want to know?" He asked.

"My father, who is he?" She asked.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wish Alice was wrong about her visions just once," he sighed.

"You know something tell me," she insisted.

"You let me help you control your abilities and I will tell you what you need to know," he answered.

"Deal," she told him.

Jasper nodded. "Alright. I need you to close your eyes, he instructed. Bella did as she was told. Okay, your all stressed out, youre confused, and youre upset," he told her.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I'm an empath, I can feel other peoples emotions," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip. "One thing I need you to do is relax and clear your mind," he instructed. Bella did as she was told, letting out a deep breath. "Good...you werent able to protect yourself against the trackers friend because you dont have control of your emotions. You need to stay in control," he explained.

"That's easier said than done," she answered.

"You're not in control because you feel out of place?" he suggested.

She was quiet. "Bella...you're very much loved thats for sure. Edward could hear you mutter in your sleep for the three days you were unconscious. The one thing Emmett and Rosalie wanted was for you to be happy and safe," he explained. She swallowed hard. "Your father....Charlie Swan...he's a brave man. We've kept an eye on him the last fifteen years after we put you into hiding," he added. Bella opened her eyes.

"I want to see him," she insisted.

Jasper looked at her. "I want to see my dad Jasper," she told him.

"I'll take her," a voice informed.

She looked over to see Edward there. "Come on love," he murmured. He pulled her onto his back and he ran off into the trees.

Bella held onto Edward, wondering what her birthfather looked like.

Edward continued running through the forest before he jumped up into a tree and Bella noticed that they were in front of a house. She saw a cruiser pull up and her heart sunk. It was the police chief who came to see her at the hospital when she was in her accident. She held onto Edwards hand, still in complete shock that this guy was her father.

Bella watched as he walked up to the house and she saw a girl that looked like she at least 9. "He remarried four years after the fire. He does however keep a picture of you in a keepsake box in his room. He believes you died in the fire all those years ago," he explained. Bella bit her lower lip looking at the ground. "You okay?" He asked.

"Is he happy?" She asked.

Edward looked over at him and then back at Bella. "You tell me," he replied. Bella looked over at her birthfather to see him smiling as he teased her half-sister about a grade on her report card.

"He's happy," she whispered.

Edward kissed her knuckles. "You..." he started.

"Can I just stay here a little while longer?" she asked.

Edward nodded and he got comfortable in his spot in the tree. Bella moved to get a better view when she saw a six-year-old boy run out of the house and her father picked him up. "Your father has told them about you, of what he knows since you were two when the fire occurred," he informed. She nodded her head slowly. She let out a sigh and she finally climbed down from the tree when the three of them went inside. Edward jumped down behind her and she held onto his hand again.

"Take me home Edward," she whispered.

Edward grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his back again as he went back to the Cullen house.


	16. Esme's Story

Chapter 16: Esme's Story

Out in the city of Port Angeles, two people were sitting in the darkness watching the nearly quiet town. "Those damn wolves get Laurent?" the man asked.

"Yes," the woman hissed.

He let out a growl and they climbed up the side of one of the buildings, looking down below. "Before handing her over, I'm going to teach that pesky little human a lesson about calling for help," he hissed.

"What did you have in mind?" the woman asked.

He looked over at her. "We kill those damn Cullens and we make her watch as we do it," he replied.

"James, how is that possible? There's seven of them and two of us," she told him.

James looked at her. "Just trust me," he answered. He sniffed the air. "Let's discuss the plan later, dinner's here," he informed. Victoria sniffed the air and venom pooled in her mouth as they looked down at a couple of people who were walking down the alley.

Back in Forks, Edward and Bella arrived at school. Edward walked over to Bella's side of the car and opened the door, letting her out. She got out of her car and the two of them held hands as they walked up the stairs to the school. Bella had more control of her abilities after seeing her father. Seeing him happy with a family made her think that it wouldn't be fair for her to suddenly show back up in his life after fifteen years of him believe she had died.

Edward looked over at her as they walked down the halls together. "Tell me what you're thinking," he told her quietly. Bella looked over at him with a sigh.

"Just thinking about Charlie," she replied.

He laced his fingers with hers and she smiled a little. "I mean good thoughts. He seems happy with the new family he built for himself. Especially how crazy our lives our, with my abilities and everything, it wouldn't be fair to suddenly show back up in his life only to leave again," she explained.

"Are you okay with this life?" He asked.

Bella looked over at him. "I've been okay with this life for a long time now, I thought I was angry, but I just thought…I don't know," she sighed. He wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her hip. "I'm loved here…Rosalie and Emmett are my parents no matter what. They've taken care of me, they've raised me, I'm their daughter they're my parents," she murmured. Edward kissed he side of her head.

"You are very much loved," he agreed.

Bella leaned into him as they parted to go to their separate lockers.

After school that day, Bella went to the Cullen house and went inside. "Edward?" She called.

"He went off to hunt with his father, Jasper, and Emmett. Alice and Rosalie went off on a shopping spree. Alice wanted to wait for you but Rosalie had to practically drag her out," Esme replied coming out of the kitchen.

Bella smiled a little and took off her jacket. "You hungry?" She asked.

"A little," Bella replied.

"There's plenty in the kitchen, help yourself to anything, it'll just go to waste anyways," she explained.

Bella nodded and went into the kitchen. "Has Edward explained to you about the coven?" Esme asked sitting at the counter.

"Vaguely…I know that you are his real mother and Carlisle's his father. He explained a little about how you were turned this way," she replied.

Esme nodded her head slowly. "Unlike how Edward thinks…his father and I lived back in a time where marriages were still kind of arranged. My parents were trying to find the best suitors for me. I was being stubborn, the suitors they were hoping I'd want were either too old or too cruel, especially one man they wanted me to marry so much, Charles Evenson, he was the cruelest man I had ever met. My parents didn't believe me until my mother saw his large hand printed bruises up and down my arms," she explained.

"So…how did you and Carlisle…" Bella started.

Esme smiled as she looked at the ring on her left hand. "Carlisle was the kind of boy that my parents weren't hoping I'd fall for and want to marry. I didn't expect to fall in love with the son of a Pastor, but I did. We were young, both of us were seventeen. We were married soon after meeting. I had not once regretted marrying Carlisle, marrying him was the best decision I had ever made. The one thing I wanted the most was to be a mother. It was very difficult," Esme explained. Bella bit her lower lip.

"Edward…" she started.

"Edward was mine and Carlisle's miracle we had prayed for. I was pregnant a couple of times before Edward, both ended in miscarriage," Esme answered sadly.

"That explains why you were twenty-three when he was born," she murmured.

Esme chuckled lightly. "Except nothing worries a woman more back in those days was the baby's survival. What hurt more was that my husband wasn't there to see his newborn son," she answered.

"He was attacked that night wasn't he?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Esme replied bitterly.

Bella bit her lower lip. "Then I didn't see him again for two almost three years. I was raising our son alone, people were saying he was either dead or he took off but I knew Carlisle. I knew he would never be a coward and leave behind a wife and a child, not intentionally. I almost didn't recognize him when he came back home. It was the day before Edward's birthday…I remember it well," Esme sighed.

"Then you got sick," she murmured.

Esme nodded. "You see…my son knows better than anyone of how it feels to not to be able to tell anyone that we were his parents. Walking around calling us his brother and sister or any other story we came up with for him to tell everyone if they asked. It was heartbreaking for us as it was for him," Esme answered. Bella nodded her head slowly. "Birthparents or not, you can't say that it wasn't hard to deny that Rosalie and Emmett are your parents," she told her.

"I won't deny it, because it was hard. Especially when it started happening when I was nine and ten, before my parents told me they were vampires," Bella answered.

Esme placed her hand on Bella's arm. "One thing's for sure, Bella, you make my son incredibly happy. He never stopped thinking about you all these years. He wanted so badly to be the one to take you, but at the time it was easier for two of us to protect you than one," she told her.

"I understand, besides…I have enjoyed the fifteen years with mom and dad, they were the greatest parents I could ever ask for. Even if they were overprotective," Bella answered.

"Nothing scares a parent more than their child's safety," Esme told her.

Bella nodded, recalling all the times the tracker was close to finding them. Then the moment she crossed over the treaty line and was near the werewolves. "Nothing scared me more than when Edward was dying right in front of me. I told Carlisle that if he wasn't going to change Edward then I would. Carlisle did the changing, I just held Edward in my arms for the three days he changed," she explained.

****

"Edward has told me that you are a great mother, that he's been lucky to have a caring family. Just like I've been lucky," Bella answered.

Esme smiled and looked up when the doors opened. "They're back," she informed. Bella watched as Esme walked over to the living room and greeted her husband. She saw the sparkle in their eyes and she smiled. Edward walked over to her with a smile.

"Enjoy the chat with my mother?" He asked.

"Yeah," Bella replied.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her shoulder. Bella rested her hands on his arms and Edward pressed his forehead against the back of her head as they stood in silence. No words were needed, because everything was being said through the embrace they were wrapped up in.


	17. Change in Plans

Chapter 17: Change in Plans

Bella was sitting in a tree with Edward smiling as she was practicing her shielding and telekinetic abilities. She was doing the simple things of moving tree branches and picking up rocks. Right now they were seeing how far she could reach with her abilities. She smiled when he reached over, resting his hand on her knee. "Hey," she laughed. Edward grabbed when he suddenly grabbed her and moved her onto his back. "Edward what are you doing?" She asked with a laugh.

"Just hold on," he chuckled.

He started climbing up the tree until he reached the top. "Do you trust me?" He asked. Bella held onto him.

"In theory," she admitted.

"Just close your eyes then," he told her.

Bella's grip on him tightened and Edward pushed himself off the tree and Bella her stomach do flips. Just when she thought they were just going to keep falling, he grabbed onto another tree. She opened her eyes and saw that he was climbing up the tree with no problem and a smile came across her face, forgetting that he could climb trees without the branches. She laughed a little as they came to the top of another tree. He set her down and Bella grabbed onto the branches. The view was spectacular. They could see the tops of the mountains, and almost the whole beach in La Push. "This is incredible," she whispered.

"You mean of all the years you've lived with Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett's never taken you up this high before?" He asked.

"Not unless he wanted to share the same house with mom again," she replied.

He chuckled. "Rosalie always had a way of getting Emmett not to do certain things," he commented. Bella smiled and he rested his hands on her waist. Bella gripped the branch above her before she lifted herself up. Edward smiled as he started climbing after her at human speed. She stopped turned around and he was in front of her. She held onto the branch beside her while he was holding onto the branch above him. She sat up on a branch that was behind her and he rested his other hand on the same branch. He pressed his forehead against hers with a smile. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you," he murmured.

Bella bit her lower lip. "I've been alone all my human life and all my vampire life. I've been waiting for someone like you to come into my life," he whispered. She smiled a little and Edward rested his hand over her heart, feeling it's every beat. "So the lion fell in love with the lamb," he murmured.

"What a stupid lamb," she said quietly.

"What a sick masochistic lion," he answered with a small chuckle.

Bella laughed a little and he pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, her arms moved around his neck. He wrapped his free arm around her back to keep her from falling.

Later on, the two of them made it back to the ground and Bella was starting to get tired. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Late enough to get you home before Emmett and Rosalie start to think you were kidnapped," he answered.

He picked her up once again and Bella wrapped her arms around his torso as he started running back to her house.

Edward got back to the house and he moved Bella into the carrying position. She was asleep, her head was resting against his shoulder. Edward carried her upstairs to her room, bypassing Emmett and Rosalie.

He set her down on her bed and covered her up. Bella reached up and unconsciously grabbed his hand before he could leave. Edward sat next to her again when she moved over and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her back and watched her sleep.

The next day, Bella came home from school when she saw her parents putting her things into Edward's car. She got out of her car and walked over to them. "What's going on?" She asked. They looked up from their task.

"The tracker's nearby," Emmett replied.

Edward came out of the house with the rest of her stuff. "We have to get out of here, it's not safe," he put in.

"Wait, wait, wait, we're leaving?" She asked.

"You and Edward are. Your mother and I are staying behind," Emmett replied.

Bella stood there in shock. "Staying? What? I…" she started trying to make sense of everything.

"The tracker knows we've been raising you. He'll follow us all over again. At least this way, you have a chance of getting away," Rosalie explained.

Bella bit her lower lip and Rosalie hugged her tight. "I love you, so much sweetheart," she whispered. She hugged her mother back.

"I love you too mom," she answered.

Emmett hugged her after Rosalie let her go and he lifted Bella off the ground. "You're a good kid. I'm so proud to say you're my daughter," he murmured. Bella smiled.

"I'm proud to have two great parents like you," she answered.

Emmett kissed the side of her head and let her go. Edward took her hand and they got into the car and drove off.

Bella sat back in her seat as she watched the trees rush by her. She let out a sigh, holding onto his hand. "You okay?" He asked.

"I think so," she replied.

He kissed the back of her hand and she looked into her trees. "Why can I just be normal?" She whispered.

"I ask myself the same question every day," he answered.

Bella swallowed hard and let out a shaky sigh.

The next day, they had arrived in Vancouver and Edward was still holding onto Bella's hand as they exited the airport. "Are you afraid?" He asked.

"Only that something will happen to you," she answered.

"Don't worry about me, I'm able to defend myself and the tracker can't hurt me. It's you that you should be worried about," he told her.

Bella leaned into him and Edward wrapped his arm protectively around her. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," he vowed into her hair. Bella closed her eyes and she wrapped her arm around his back. It was just so horrible to believe that the tracker was coming after her because of her abilities. Her life was basically destroyed because of him. However, two good things came out of all this, she had two parents who loved her and she met and fell in love with Edward.


	18. The Volturi Traitor

Chapter 18: The Volturi Traitor

A few months later, Edward and Bella were hiding up in a cottage in the mountains, trying to keep themselves hidden from anyone and anything.

Bella was sitting in the living room, her hand was raised in front of her and she started messing around with some little things like fixing pictures on walls and whatnot. Edward came down the stairs and Bella stopped. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," she replied.

Edward walked over to her. "I'll be back, I have to go hunt," he told her. Bella nodded and he kissed her gently before he left.

Bella got up off the floor and went upstairs.

She opened the door to the library and looked around at the books that were there. She bit her lower lip as she looked around trying to find something. She climbed up the ladder and she found a book that she had been looking for, grabbed it, and almost fell off the ladder as she climbed down.

Bella sat down in her and Edward's room. She wiped the dust off the book and opened it. She started flipping through the pages, trying to see if she could find anything. _Vampire Laws and Histories_, she had found the book a few weeks after she and Edward had arrived, but now she was able to find time to sit down and look through the book. She looked at the index, seeing where she had left off when she came across an interesting chapter. "_The Volturi Traitor_…" she read. She bit her lower lip as she turned to the page.

She sat back against the headboard of the bed and began reading the story of the _Volturi Traitor_.

Edward returned an hour later and looked around. "Bella?" he called. He went upstairs to find his girlfriend sitting in the middle of the bed with the book in her lap. "Are you alright love?" He asked. She stared at him and he saw the fear and the realization in her eyes.

"Do you know about the "Volturi Traitor"?" She asked.

Edward didn't answer at first but then he saw the book in her lap. He took the book and sat down. "It was only a story," he told her, putting the book down.

"Really? If it's just a story then why is it in the history part of that book?" She asked.

Edward sighed. "It's very vague in there, but I know you know more to the story," she told him. He sat down in the chair, staring at the book that was now sitting on the desk. "Edward, I need to know," she insisted.

"You know the laws that a human's not allowed to know that vampires exist right?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "There was a Volturi member, Nikolai, who was part of the Volturi, was one of Aro's most trusted members. He followed the same game as them when it came to feeding, tricking people into the castle, as invited guests. There was one human he kept in his room as a lover and not for feeding, Lydia. He kept her a secret, he made sure no one went into his room and he would sneak human food in there when the Volturi would be in other parts of the castle," he explained.

Bella drew her knees up to her chest. "One of the guards saw Lydia, and because it is so forbidden for a human to know that vampires exist, Aro demanded Nikolai to either turn her or kill her. Nikolai wouldn't do either and then Aro touched him…that's how Aro reads minds…he read in his mind that Lydia was pregnant. Aro wanted them both to be executed immediately. Nikolai and Lydia went into hiding, but because a human carrying a half-vampire is so rare, Lydia died giving birth. Nikolai and his son were in hiding for a few years so when the Volturi found them, the boy looked like he was a young teenager. Nikolai put his son into hiding right before the Volturi killed him. The boy went on and he tried to start a life of his own, meeting a human girl and tried to start a life with her, but the Volturi see the entire Nikolai bloodline traitors so whenever they find another person who's part of that line, they kill them. As any parent, they hide their children so they were never able to find the children," Edward explained.

Bella was leaning back against the headboard of her bed. It explained why the tracker immediately killed her mother and came after her right away instead of draining her mother's blood. It explained why they set the house on fire. "Did Nikolai have abilities?" She asked.

"Carlisle had met Nikolai when he was a guest…he said that Nikolai had the same telekinetic ability you do. We believe that your shield ability was something of your own," he replied.

Bella played with the ring on her finger. "They want me dead because of whose bloodline I'm from…" she murmured. Edward nodded his head slowly before he got up and he sat next to her.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promised you then and I'm promising now," he explained.

"Why didn't you tell me though? Why didn't mom, dad, or you tell me about this part?! I deserved to know!" She exclaimed.

"We didn't tell you because we wanted you to try to live as much as a normal human life as possible," he answered.

"Edward! Look at me! I'm far from normal! I was raised by vampires and I have these abilities. I'm not normal," she told him.

He stood up and grabbed onto her arms. "Bella, everything we did was to protect you! You have a family that loves you and will do anything to protect you. I love you and I will kill for you! I will die for you!" He answered. Bella was shaking and Edward hugged her gently for him but tight to her. "I love you Bella and I won't let anything happen to you," he answered. He kissed he top of her head. Bella hugged him tight with tears now falling down her face.

"I love you," she answered, her voice cracking.

Edward sighed as he moved so they were lying back down on the bed. Bella's head was resting on his chest and she bit her lower lip as she heard him hum to her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his loving, but protective embrace. "The Volturi won't touch you while I'm alive," he vowed to her. He pressed his forehead against the top of her head. "I won't let anything happen to you. I didn't then, I won't now," he added.


	19. Just Me and You

Chapter 19: Just Me and You

Bella was walking through the forest, trying to think things through. The last six months had been crazy and she needed time to adjust. She walked down a hill grabbing onto trees when she thought she was going to fall. She pushed her hair over her shoulders and sat down on a log. She bit her lower lip as she played with her bracelet around her wrist. "Bella?" Edward called. He jumped down from the tree he was in and landed in front of her.

"Hey," she answered.

"You alright love?" He asked.

She sighed, holding his cold hands in her warm hands. "I'm not sure…I'm just trying to get a grip on everything," she replied. Edward kissed the top of her hands.

"You miss Rosalie and Emmett," he murmured.

Bella nodded her head slowly. "Come on," he told her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going out," he replied.

He led her over to the new Volvo he bought and opened the door for her. She got into the car and Edward drove through the forest. He reached over and held her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. Bella smiled a little and squeezed his hand, even though it didn't do anything to him. Edward gave her a half smile and kissed the back of her hand. "Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"You'll see," he replied.

Bella looked out the window as the trees went by. She let out a sigh and Edward kissed her knuckles again.

They finally stopped after awhile and Edward got out of the car. "Have to walk the rest of the way," he told her. She bit her lower lip as she moved and wrapped her arms around his torso. He easily lifted her up off the ground and once she was secure he started running vampire speed through the trees.

Bella buried her face into his back to keep herself from feeling ill. Edward climbed up a tree, jumping from tree to tree once in awhile before landing back on the ground and ran through the forest once again.

He climbed up the side of a mountain before he finally stopped and helped her off his back. Bella looked around and Edward held her hand as they walked down a small trail. "This is a long way just to get somewhere," she commented.

"We're almost there. I found this place when I was hunting one day," he answered.

He wrapped his arm around her back and pushed another branch back, revealing a spring. "Wow…" she whispered. Edward smiled and Bella sat down after removing her light jacket, setting it on the ground. She sat down on her jacket and he sat next to her.

"So?" He asked.

"It's beautiful here," she answered.

She looked over at him to see his skin shining in the sun. She reached up and moved her hand over his cheek. Edward rested his hand over hers before leaning forward and kissing her. Bella kissed him back, her other hand resting on his arm. His free hand rested over the small of her back, pulling her a little closer to him.

Bella was suddenly straddling his lap, her hands on the sides of his face. Edward had his hands resting on her waist before moving her onto her back. He pulled away from her lips and caressed the side of her neck with his lips. She closed her eyes, biting her lower lip as she felt the electricity run up and down her spine, sending chills over her body. He pulled away, his forehead pressed against hers. She reached up, moving her fingers over his cheek. Edward moved off her and Bella let out a sigh as she sat up. "It's getting late," he murmured. Bella nodded and stood up to grab her jacket off the ground.

When she turned back around, she saw that Edward moved onto one knee. "Edward…" she started. He let out a sigh.

"I've been trying to get this out since the moment I saw you again," he answered.

Bella gave him a quizzical look and then he pulled out a ring box. "Isabella Marie McCarty…I have promised to protect you forever…but I also promise to love you forever. My heart is yours…will you do me the honor and the privilege of becoming my wife?" He asked as he opened the box. Bella gasped, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Edward…" she trailed off.

A smile came across her face. "Yes," she answered. Edward smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. "Yes," she repeated hugging him tight. Edward hugged her back, lifting her up off the ground. Bella laughed, her arms wrapped around him. Things were now starting to look up.

Later on, Edward and Bella made it back to their cottage. Bella grabbed some clothes to change into when she looked over at Edward to see him in the study part reading over some books. She bit her lower lip as she set the clothes down and went over to the study. She walked up behind Edward and wrapped her arms around him. "Sitting all alone here," she told him quietly. He chuckled as he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"And what would you have me do to change that?" He asked.

Bella smiled as she grabbed his arm. "I can think of a few things," she replied. He smiled a little before following her into the bedroom.

Bella closed the door behind them and held onto Edward's shirt. "I love you," she told him. Edward leaned forward and kissed her softly, his hands on her waist.

"I love you," he answered.

She smiled as she rested her hands on his arms when he kissed her again, deepening the kiss as he moved her backwards to the bed. Bella wrapped her arms around his back, moving up onto the bed and he carefully moved on top of her so he wouldn't hurt her. Edward looked down at her. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. Bella moved her hand over his face.

"I'm more sure about this than anything," she replied.

Edward gave her a crooked smile and kissed her deeply again, entwining his fingers with hers.


	20. Bella's Sacrifice

Chapter 20: Bella's Sacrifice

Three days later, everything was perfect for the newly engaged couple. Alice had called them the next morning and told them that as soon as the tracker was taken care of she was going to plan the greatest wedding ever. For three days Bella forgot about the fact that her life was in danger and that she was being hunted still. For three days, all she cared about was being with Edward.

On the fourth day, Bella went downstairs when she heard a knock on the door. "I've got it," she called to Edward. She opened the door and her mouth dropped.

"Hey kiddo!" Emmett greeted.

"Mom! Dad!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around Emmett.

Emmett chuckled as he lifted his daughter up off the floor. "Hear you're doing great," he told her.

"I am," she answered.

"Emmett stop hogging her," Rosalie scolded.

Emmett let her go with a grin and Bella hugged Rosalie. Rosalie hugged her back with a smile. "Living in the wilderness does wonders for you," she commented. Bella laughed a little before pulling away. Edward walked down the stairs.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey future son-in-law," Emmett quipped.

Edward rolled his eyes before hugging Rosalie. Rosalie hugged him back before everyone moved to the living room to catch up.

Later that night, Bella was upstairs sleeping while Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie sat in the living room. "Emmett and I were thinking…Edward…maybe Bella should be turned," Rosalie told him. Edward shook his head.

"No, absolutely not," he objected.

"Edward hear us out," Emmett insisted.

"If it involves ending Bella's life, no way," he answered.

Emmett let out a frustrated sigh. "Dammit Edward you're being as hardheaded as Nikolai! Not turning Lydia is what killed him!" He hissed quietly.

"He was smart, he wanted Lydia to live a normal human life," Edward answered.

"It killed her Edward! Remember that part of the damn story?! She gave birth to a half-vampire child and it killed her!" Rosalie hissed.

Emmett rested his hand on his wife's knee. "Edward, as her parents we think this is the best choice," he put in.

"Stealing her soul away?! That's the best you could come up with?" Edward asked.  
"You know the other reason why! If one of us is killed and Bella realizes that we were killed because we were protecting her, she would NEVER forgive herself and you know it!" Rosalie hissed.

"None of us won't get killed," Edward answered.

Emmett looked at Edward like he was crazy. "Edward…you really lost your mind out here in the wilderness. Do you know how many vampire guardians who have protected a child of Nikolai's kin said that right before James, Victoria, and Laurent tore them to shreds?" He asked.

"It's not happening to us," Edward answered.

"We wanted her turned," Rosalie told him.

"Well it's not happening," Edward answered.

Rosalie stood up. "She's our daughter, we will ask her what she wants and if she wants to be turned, if you don't do it Edward I will! I'm her mother and I will do whatever it takes to protect her!" She snapped.

"It's not your choice! It's hers!" Edward snapped.

"She made this decision long before you were in her life Edward," Rosalie hissed.

"How do you know she wants to be a vampire?" Edward asked.

"She asked us to turn her into one when she was thirteen! She stopped asking when she met you because she thought you were human! When she realized you were a vampire she started asking again!" Emmett answered.  
"So that's it? You're going to steal her soul away? Just like how we had no choices ourselves to be what the hell we are?" Edward asked.

"This is to protect Bella! All of this happened because Nikolai didn't abide by the rules! It killed him, it killed Lydia, it killed Thaddeus, and it killed so many people after that! If it weren't for Alice envisioning it, Bella would've been killed in that fire! Doing nothing has repercussions too Edward," she answered.

Edward shook his head. "No, no," he hissed, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood up and started pacing.

"Even your parents agree with this," Emmett answered.

Edward stopped and looked at them. "My parents agreed to this?" He asked.

"If it's protecting Bella then yes," Rosalie replied.

"You two are crazy, completely crazy," he insisted.

"Not as crazy as you for not agreeing to this," Emmett answered.

"No way, NO!" Edward shouted.

"And how would Bella feels if one of us were killed? If you were killed? The Volturi would find us just as traitorous as Nikolai for hiding her all these years," Emmett hissed.

Rosalie looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway. "What are you talking about?" Bella asked. Edward looked over at Bella.

"Nothing Bells," he answered.

"Edward don't lie to her, it won't help," Rosalie hissed.

Edward glared at her. "Mom…what's going on?" She asked. Emmett sighed sitting back down.

"How much did you hear kid?" Emmett asked.

"I heard enough," she replied.

Bella looked at Edward. "Why didn't you tell me that protecting me was putting your life on the line?" She asked.

"Bells…" he started.

"No! Why didn't any of you tell me that protecting me and hiding me could be the death penalty for you!?" She demanded.

"Bella we were trying to protect you," Edward answered.

Bella shook her head. "I deserved to know this part! I DESERVED TO KNOW!" She shouted. Edward went to walk over to her when she backed up.

"No, no, don't touch me, please just don't touch me," she insisted raising her hands.

"Love…" he started.

"I don't want you dying because of me! None of you!" She answered.

"Bella no one's going to die," Edward insisted.

Bella glared at him. "I heard what mom said! I heard her!" She hissed. Edward rubbed his forehead and Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "And she's right too! I want to be turned," she added.

"Bella you don't know what you're saying…" he started.

"Edward I'm not a child! I'm allowed to make my own choices," she answered.

He let out a sigh. "I'm not letting any one of you die because of me," she told them. She swallowed hard. "You know what? This is all happening because of who I am," she added. She swallowed hard. "This is all happening because of me," she murmured. Rosalie walked over and hugged her. "I don't want you dying because of me," she told them.

"We're not going to die," Edward answered.

Bella cried softly while hugging her mother.

Later that night, Bella waited until everyone thought she was asleep. When she heard the door closed, signaling they had gone out hunting and scouting around the area for the trackers, she got up from bed and placed an envelope on her pillow. She swallowed hard as she slipped off the engagement ring and set it next to the envelope. Bella grabbed her jacket and snuck out her window. She was able to climb down the side of the house without falling and she ran over to Edward's car. She got in, started it up, and drove off into the night.

Bella sniffled as she continued driving, tears pressing hard against her eyes as she drove. She looked in the rearview mirror at the cottage. She let out a deep breath as she pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor.

Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie came back from hunting and Edward went upstairs to check on Bella when he saw that she wasn't in her room. He saw the note sitting on the bed and walked over to open it. The engagement ring fell off the bed and he picked it up.

__

Dear Edward,

If you are reading this letter then I am long gone by now. I have left because I couldn't let you get killed just because I existed. You and the rest of the Cullen family mean so much to me I don't want anything happening to you because of me.

How can I describe of how I loved the last year with you. You made my life complete, gave me a reason to keep living when I just thought I'd be an outcast to the world forever. I love you more than my life and that is why I have to do this. I can't imagine you and my parents getting killed by the Volturi because of who's bloodline I belong to. I love you and I will always love you. Thank you for everything you have done for me the last sixteen years. I love you, never forget me.

Love Always,

Bella

Edward grabbed the ring off the floor. "NO!" He shouted. He took off out of the house. Emmett was reading the note now and looked at Rosalie.

"She's going to confront the Volturi herself," she whispered.


	21. Torture

Chapter 21: Torture

Bella bit her lower lip as she got out of the car she rented and looked around the forest. She lifted up her arm and took out a knife, dragging the blade across her pale skin and her blood started spilling over her arm. She looked around the forest. "OKAY! I'M HERE TRACKER! I SURRENDER!" She shouted lifting her arm up.

"Well, about time," a voice hissed.

She turned around to see a redheaded woman standing behind her. "Victoria, Victoria…we should be fair. The girl surrendered to us, we should at least be fair," a man commented that had jumped down from a tree. Bella bit her lower lip.

"I want to see the Volturi themselves," she told them.

The man circled her with a grin. "James you can't be serious," Victoria hissed.

"As I said Victoria, the girl gave herself up instead of us having to hunt her down again," James answered.

He lifted a lock of Bella's hair to his nose and took in her scent. "Ah…so delicious smelling," he commented. Bella shuddered, chewing on her bottom lip as his finger moved down her neck. "I think the Volturi would enjoy meeting you," he added. He suddenly grabbed the cut up on her arm. "They wouldn't like to see you damaged before we got you to them," he told her. Bella swallowed and he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his back.

"James you're crazy," Victoria hissed.

"I think the Volturi would enjoy this one," he answered.

He glared at the woman. "You are my mate Victoria but you still follow my orders," he reminded her. Victoria hissed but then they ran off into the forest.

When they came to the airport, James had a hold of Bella's arm just to be sure that she wouldn't try to run again. Bella kept her eyes on the floor as she kept walking with them through the crowd. Her thoughts moved to Edward, she knew by this time he'd be trying to find where they were and come find them. "Keep moving," James suddenly hissed to her yanking her arm. Bella winced but picked up the pace.

"She walks too slow, even for a human," Victoria hissed.

Bella let out a sigh as she moved to sit down while they waited for their plane. "So gave yourself up, that's new. The last few kin of Nikolai at least put up a fight," James commented.

"I don't want you hurting the Cullens," Bella answered.

James sat back in his seat, chuckling. "Ah, so this is why you gave yourself up. The little play of 'don't hurt my friends'," he mocked.

"I'm serious, please, don't hurt them," she answered.

"We'll see what the Volturi says about that. We follow their orders," Victoria hissed behind her.

Bella played with her bracelet that Emmett had given her for Christmas when she was three. She bit her lower lip and let out a deep breath. "Come on," James hissed quietly as he grabbed her arm again and pulled her up from her chair. They moved over to the gate and boarded their plane.

When they finally reached Volterra, James and Victoria checked into a hotel and waited for night. Bella was sitting on the bed of the hotel sitting in complete silence. James grinned as he leaned against the wall. "Such a shame that the Volturi might end up killing you themselves, because I would've had some fun with you," he commented, making Bella shudder at his words.

"Such an animal," she heard Victoria say.

"Yeah well you still enjoy it," James answered.

James walked over and started messing with a lock of Bella's hair again. "I wonder how your precious Cullens could control themselves, she's the greatest smelling human I have ever smelled in years," he commented. Victoria laughed when she saw the girl's face grow a few more shades of white than what it already was.

"Aw you're scaring her," she fake mourned.

"Really?" He taunted.

His finger moved down her face and he grabbed her chin lifting her face up. "Hmm…you are different than any other human I have ever come across," he commented.

"I surrendered to you, doesn't give you the right to taunt me," she answered.

"Oh but it does, gives me all the right to have as much fun as I can before I hand you over to the Volturi," he commented.

"Don't touch me," she answered.

She heard Victoria laugh at her words and James just sneered at her. "Don't touch you huh? What you think your little Cullen family will be coming through that door any minute?" He asked. Bella was quiet and he chuckled. She got up to move when she was suddenly pinned to the wall. "You make this game way too easy," he told her.

"James loves a challenge," Victoria put in with a grin.

Bella was trying to look pass him when he forced her to look into his face. She was staring into his soulless, deep red eyes and she felt like she was going to puke at the grin on his face. "A challenge indeed," he agreed.

"It would've been more fun to catch her like we did the others," Victoria sighed.

"That would've been fun, seeing the looks on Edward's face as we force him to watch as we killed you slowly and painfully," he answered.

James let out a sigh. "If only Edward could see the look on your face, it would break his little heart," he taunted.

"Leave Edward alone, he has nothing to do with any of this," she answered.

"Oh but he does Bella, he broke the vampire laws, and that is execution no matter what," he told her.

Bella swallowed hard. "I'll do anything if you don't let the Volturi know that it was the Cullens who were hiding me," she answered quietly. She saw him still staring when that grin came across his face.

"Anything huh?" He answered.

She nodded her head slowly. "Anything, just don't tell the Volturi it was the Cullens and don't hurt them," she told him. James looked over his shoulder at Victoria who was grinning just as evilly as he was.

"I think, I will have to take you up on that offer," he answered.

"James deserves a little fun, since the Volturi have threatened to tear him apart if he didn't find you. He might as well enjoy his victory," Victoria sighed.

James grinned, moving his hand down Bella's neck. "Exactly," he answered. Bella turned her head away and swallowed hard. "It will be done before you know it," he told her. Bella could hear Victoria laughing and she closed her eyes tight.

Night fell and Bella was hiding in the bathroom. She was looking at the bruises all over her arms and she tilted her head back. She took several deep breaths and jumped when James banged on the door. "It's time," he told her. She slowly got up off the floor, ignoring the pain in her legs. She opened the door and James stood there. "Time to go," he told her as he grabbed her arm and led her out of the room.

They came to the city and Bella looked around at the empty streets. James had a hold of her arm as they moved to the castle. "Hello Heidi," he greeted. Heidi smiled.

"James, and who do we have here?" She asked.

James grinned. "Meet Bella, the last of Nikolai's kin," he replied. Heidi smiled.

"We have been waiting for you," she informed.

Bella was staring at the ground as the doors opened and they were led down the halls. Tears pressed hard against her eyes as she listened to the echoes of their footsteps on the cold floor. They came to a large room and Bella looked up to see the Volturi there. "Aro, I present to you the last of Nikolai's kin, Bella," James informed with a grin.

"Well James, I see you were able to bring her to us in one piece," Aro commented.

James grinned. "This one surrendered, she asked to see you," he answered his hands on her shoulders. Bella shuddered under his touch.

"Very good, you can leave now James," Aro informed.

James and Victoria left the room and Aro circled the young woman in front of him. "So…we finally meet," he commented. Bella was quiet and he continued circling her. "Would you please tell us who were the vampire traitors who kept you hidden?" Aro asked.

"I was hiding on my own," she answered.

The leader of the Volturi laughed. "A two-year-old taking care of herself all the way up until now? Do you really think we'll believe that?" He asked. Bella swallowed. "I have ways of finding out," he hissed in her ear.

"I surrendered isn't that enough?" She asked.

"It would be…if the vampire covens would understand that protecting anyone part of the Nikolai bloodline is instant death sentence," Aro answered.

Aro took a deep breath. "Ah…such a sweet smell…" he commented. Bella shuddered again and he grinned. "Lydia had a sweet smell, just like yours," he commented.

"What do you want? What do you want me to do that you killed my mother for?" She asked.

"The fact is that you are existing Bella, you are part of that filthy, deceiving, traitorous bloodline," he answered.

Aro suddenly placed his hands on her neck making her gasp at the sudden cold and she tried to moved away, but he had a grip on her jacket. The Volturi hissed and he shoved her to the floor hard, making her slide a little. "I always knew Carlisle would betray us," he hissed.

"I told you that the Cullens had to be the ones to hide her," a vampire that looked like a child answered.

"Quiet Jane," Aro snapped.

Bella felt her world spin but then Aro grabbed her by her jacket pulling her up from the floor. "No please," she begged.

"I think we will enjoy killing you," he answered.

Bella let out a scream when she was thrown across the room and she hit the wall hard. She slowly slid to the floor, her head was spinning. She didn't have time to even think up her abilities to defend herself as they were throwing her around the room like a rag doll.

After what felt like eternity, Jane had taken her turn to torture Bella a little and the young woman was shaking on the floor. Aro pushed her onto her back and grinned. "I think now is the time to say goodbye Bella," he informed. Bella waited for death to come, closing her eyes tight and curled in the fetal position. She was suddenly lifted up off the floor and felt like she was flying. She then realized she wasn't in midair, someone was holding her.

"If you're going to kill Bella you'll have to get through me to do it," Edward answered.

Aro grinned. "I liked you Edward, but you're a fool," he told him.

"It's not just me," Edward hissed holding Bella close to him.

Rosalie was in front of both Edward and Bella, hissing as she sat in the crouching position. Emmett was next to her in a flash glaring and a growl was coming from him. "Touch Bella again and we'll kill you," Emmett put in.

"How sweet the whole family," Aro chuckled.

Bella gripped Edward's jacket sniffling. Edward held onto Bella. "Edward get Bella out of here," Emmett ordered. The other Cullens came just as Edward went to leave, but the doors were all closed and locked.

"I don't think any of you will be leaving," Aro answered.


	22. Breaking the Cycle

Chapter 22: Breaking the Cycle

Carlisle stood in front of Edward and Bella. "You won't be touching my son or Bella," he told Aro. Aro sighed.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle, you would break years of trust to protect a human?" Aro asked.

"She's going to be my daughter, I will protect her," Carlisle answered.

Edward held onto Bella with anger in his eyes. Bella was clinging to him. "I won't let you hurt her again Aro," Edward told him.

"Don't be foolish boy, she's a kin to the traitor," Aro hissed.

"You're going to punish and kill Bella because of the genetics in her veins?" Rosalie snapped.

"She has the blood of the traitor," Aro answered.

Edward hissed when Jane tried to get closer. "Don't touch her, I swear if you try to take her from me I will tear you to shreds," he threatened.

"What have you done to her Aro? Is part of the torture process and the enjoyment is raping an innocent girl?! Is that part of your sick monstrous game!?" Emmett snapped.

Bella swallowed hard and the Cullens made a circle around Edward and Bella. Edward looked around at the Volturi and held Bella protectively. "Then fine, Carlisle, if you want it that way, if you want to protect the traitor's kin, we'll have to execute all of you," Aro told them.

"WAIT!" Bella suddenly shouted.

Everyone stopped and Bella tried to get out of Edward's arms. "Edward let me go," she whispered. Edward set her down and she wrapped her arms around her torso. "What if it doesn't have to be this way? Will it end if I was turned?" She asked. The Volturi looked at each other. "This all started because Nikolai wouldn't turn Lydia…will it end if I was turned?" She asked.

"Bella…" Edward started.

"No, Edward, this won't end unless I'm either dead or turned," she answered.

Bella looked at the Volturi. "I'm…willing to be turned…I want to be turned. I have been asking my parents to turn me since I was thirteen. Will you still kill us…still hunt me…even after I was turned?" She asked.

"This is the first time we have heard someone ask if they cold be turned," Aro answered.

Bella was close to falling over when Emmett stood next to her, holding his daughter to him. "So Will you guys leave her alone if she's turned?" Rosalie asked.

"If I am turned…will you still hurt Edward, my parents, and the rest of the Cullens?" Bella asked.

Carlisle looked at the weak young woman. "We will discuss it…Aro…will you let the girl rest?" He asked. Aro nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, we will contemplate everything," he answered.

Edward picked Bella up and followed Jane out of the room.

While Bella was resting, Edward came out of the room to find Emmett and Rosalie there. "What?" He asked.

"If the Volturi agree to this, you can't stop this from happening," Rosalie answered.

Edward glared at her. "This is the death of her, this is what I've been trying to keep her from since the moment I saved her," he insisted.

"What about Bella's life Edward? Are you going to be this stupid and let her die because you don't want her to be one of us? Either way…if you don't let this happen…they will kill her and all the protection, all the things we've done for her would've been pointless," Rosalie answered.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Don't be selfish, Bella has made her choice. The Volturi are going to go through with this, Alice has seen it. They want this to end, it's easier to turn her than to kill her," she added.

"For once Eddie, think of what Bella wants and not what you want for her," Emmett put in before he and Rosalie went in to sit with Bella.

Morning came and Edward was sitting in the large library of the castle when Carlisle came in. "The Volturi have made their decision," he informed.

"I know…Alice said they would agree to the changing," Edward answered.

Carlisle sighed, his hands resting on the table. "She's going to be turned, the last thing I ever wanted for her was being turned," he added.

"Son…this is happening to save her. What you, your mother, and I became was the last thing I thought would ever happen. I never asked to be a vampire, I never asked for this life. I didn't want this life for you or your mother either. It came down to it that I didn't have much of a choice. Either I turned you both or I lost you both. I can't and I won't imagine going through eternity without my wife and without my son," Carlisle explained.

Edward sighed. "Can you honestly sit there Edward and say you can let Bella die a horrible death and not hate yourself forever because you know you could've done something to save her?" He asked. Carlisle stared at his quiet son for what felt like hours.

"No…I would never be able to forgive myself," Edward answered.

Carlisle walked over to his son, resting his hand on his shoulder. "This is for the best son," he told him quietly. Edward nodded his head slowly and looked up when Aro came in.

Inside the room, Bella was sitting up in the bed staring at her mother. "Mom…the tracker…" she started.

"They're gone, they're both gone," Rosalie assured her, resting her hand on Bella's knee.

Bella bit her lower lip staring at the bed. "Edward had heard the tracker's thoughts, he saw what he did to you. Your father figured it out with how the tracker was bragging about it. So all three of us tore the two of them apart. They're gone," she murmured. Bella leaned forward and hugged her mother tight with a small sob.

"Mom, if the Volturi go for this idea…I want Edward to be the one to do it," she told her mother.

Rosalie had Bella lie back down. "I'll tell him," Rosalie assured her. She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Just relax, I'll be back soon," she murmured. Bella nodded and watched her mother leave.

Edward sighed as he listened to his father and Aro talk about the decision. "When can she be turned?" Aro asked.

"The venom heals wounds you know this. As soon as she's awake we can do this," Carlisle answered.

"Bella wants Edward to do it," Rosalie informed as she walked in.

Edward looked up. "What?" He asked.

"Bella doesn't want anyone else to do it. She wants you to do it," she answered.

He shook his head. "No, no…I can't," he insisted.

"You have to, she won't let anyone else," Rosalie answered.

"I don't want to be the one to end her life," he insisted.

"If you don't do it then I will, but she wants you to do it," Emmett answered walking in.

Edward stared at him. "You?" He asked.

"Blood or not, Bella's my daughter, if you won't change her then I will," Emmett answered.

Esme walked over to her son, resting her hand on his face. "Edward…you can do this," she assured him. He let out an unneeded breath, closing his eyes.

"Her blood sings to me mom, how can I do this without accidentally killing her?" He asked.

Carlisle rested his hand on Edward's shoulder. "You will find the will to stop," he assured him. Edward nodded his head slowly and let out another unneeded breath.

"Okay," he answered quietly.

Bella woke up to the sound of the door opening and looked over to see Edward there. "Edward…" she murmured. He walked over and ran his fingers over her bruised cheek.

"Oh my love…I wish there was another way," he whispered.

Bella reached up and held his hand. "You're my protector…you were always my protector…you're protecting me now by doing this," she answered. Edward looked over towards the door and closed it.

"It'll hurt…I won't lie," he answered.

She shook her head. "I don't care…" she murmured. He pulled up a chair by the bed and kissed his fiancé's knuckles lightly.

"I love you," he whispered.

Bella laced her fingers with his. "I love you too," she answered. Edward kissed her deeply, his hands on her face. Bella was surprised but she kissed him back. He moved his hand along her side, hearing her moan lightly in his mouth. He had her distracted, perfect. He moved the hair from her neck and started kissing along her warm skin along her main artery in her neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her neck before he opened his mouth and his teeth sunk into her skin.

Outside of the room, Bella's blood curling screams could be heard and Rosalie was standing there with her hands over her ears and Emmett stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and his face buried into her hair.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue: Happy Endings

Bella was standing out on the porch, her fingers were unconsciously moving over the crescent shape scar on her neck from where Edward bit her. "Bella, you should get in here before Alice busts a gasket," Rosalie told her daughter. Bella turned around and went back inside with a sigh.

"Do we have to? I liked the idea Edward and I had," Bella sighed.

"You two are not eloping in Vegas," Alice objected.

Rosalie rolled her eyes a little and Bella let out a sigh. "Alright, alright," she muttered before Alice grabbed her arm and practically dragged her up the stairs.

Rosalie stood behind her daughter doing up the back of her wedding dress. It had been two years since Bella was turned. The Volturi have since then kept to their promises and stopped trying to hunt her, there was no need to continue hunting her now that the secret was once again kept a secret. "Here I have something for you," Rosalie informed.

"Mom no," Bella insisted.

"Yes, yes, I must," Rosalie answered.

Bella let out an unneeded sigh as she sat down and Rosalie brought over the box. "I wore this tiara when I married Emmett," she informed.

"Which time?" Bella quipped.

Rosalie laughed. "The very, very first time I married him I wore this," she replied.

"What the box?" Bella teased.

"You are getting just as bad as your father," Rosalie answered.

Bella opened the box to reveal a tiara. "Mom…" she trailed off.

"I had it custom made…it has the two combs here so you don't have to worry about it falling off your head…gold tone setting…the amethyst jewels," Rosalie explained with a smile.

"I can't accept this," Bella answered.

Rosalie shook her head, taking the tiara, and placing it on Bella's head, making sure the combs were secured. "I always told your father that if there was ever a chance for us to have a daughter, she would wear this on her wedding day," she informed. She smiled and rested her hands on Bella's face. "You might not be mine by blood, but you are my daughter and I want you to have this," she added. Bella smiled and hugged her. Rosalie hugged her back.

"I love you mom," she answered.

"I love you too," Rosalie murmured.

They looked up when there was a knock on the door. Alice walked over and answered the door and Emmett walked in. "Bella are you…" Emmett trailed off when Bella stood up.

"Do I look that bad?" Bella asked.

"No way, you're beautiful," Emmett replied.

Bella bit her lower lip and Emmett hugged her. "Love you kiddo," he told her.

"Love you too dad," she answered.

Emmett kissed the top of her head. "Let's go," he told her.

In the backyard of the Cullen house, Edward was standing at the altar waiting. When Bella came down the aisle, Edward's eyes were just completely glued to her. She was stunning. When she reached the altar, Emmett took Bella's hand and placed it into Edward's. "Take care of her Eddie, I know where you live," he quipped. Edward rolled his eyes before he held onto Bella's hands and the ceremony began.

The day was perfect…well for the Cullen family with the cloudy weather. Everything was how it should've been a long time ago. Edward held Bella's hands with a smile. "I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie McCarty, to be my wife. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you forever and always," Edward vowed. Bella smiled and laced her fingers with his.

"I, Isabella Marie McCarty, take you, Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my husband. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you forever and always," she vowed in return.

Edward smiled as he took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed. Bella took the other ring and slipped it onto Edward's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed.

They stared into each other's eyes, just waiting for the words they longed to hear since they got engaged two years ago. "By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister informed. Edward smiled as he placed his hands on Bella's face and kissed her deeply. Bella kissed him back, her hands resting on his shoulders.

During the reception, Edward had his arm wrapped around Bella's waist with a smile. "How does it feel to be a married woman?" He asked. Bella shrugged.

"I can get used to it," she quipped.

Edward smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," she told him quietly. He hugged her close.

"I love you, more than anything," he answered.

Bella rested her head against his chest with a smile. She was finally safe; the only thing she had to worry about in the next two years was where they could move again. Edward kissed the top of her head again, holding her close as they enjoyed their evening. He was grateful that he was going to be spending the rest of eternity with Bella and Bella was spending the rest of eternity with Edward, her protector.

****

(Preview to the Next Story)

**__**

"Now Carlisle you do that I can guarantee she's going to be a mother of four before she's twenty," she teased.

He chuckled slightly and looked down when her cell phone went off. "Sorry," she murmured. Esme picked her phone up. "Hello? Oh hi…" she said into the phone getting up and moving away from him.

After a few minutes, Esme came back. "I have to go," she said quietly.

"Who was that?" He asked curiously.

"That was…Charles…my boyfriend," she answered.

Carlisle felt his heart sink. "Oh alright…" he murmured.

"I had a fun time, good luck on your thesis paper," she answered as she got Jasper and Rosalie before leaving.

Title: Forbidden Hearts

Pairing: Carlisle/Esme, some bits of Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, and Edward/Bella

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

The Story is Due: April 24, 2009


End file.
